Code Geass: Forced Ambition
by RyonaSensei
Summary: Contains: Forced Rape , vulgarity, sexual themes and violence. Rai and his geass to control people using his victims with voice commands. If these are not your thing please do not continue ahead.
1. Act 1: Chapter 1

Contains: Forced(Rape), vulgarity, sexual themes and violence.

If these are not your thing please do not continue ahead. If you want to comment saying how much you distest this I prefer you not because no one made you read this and in japan this would be 100% acceptable. I do not cendon anything you will read below this is for those who enjoy this kind of thing in manga or hentai.

Act 1: Ashford Academy

"You think I plan to take help from some bitch or claims to be some sort of immortal witch?" Rai points his gun at the girl in the white clothes and green hair.

"Offering you a contract, not only will it let you go back before you ruined your life but it will also give you a special power to make you time on this planet more worth while." C2 says.

Rai throws off his military helmet pissed she won't stop the act, "What's stopping me from blowing your head off?"

"Go ahead, I won't die you'll just be wasting ammo, don't believe me? Go ahead and shoot."

Rai holds the blood coming down his armed as he looks at her, he then turns to hear that Japanese Liberation Front members are on their way. "So I don't accept this so called contract I die and if I do I might just die anyway because it's a trick. What other choice do I have."

"Cowards way out, bullet to your own skull."

Rai looks at his gun then puts it to own head, "I guess there's only one thing to do," He grins, then extends is hand "I accept the terms of your contract."

"Knew you would, you are in no way ready to cleanse that filthy soul of yours, only extend your life and fulfill your lustful cravings." She takes his hands as Rai is locked mentally in the world of C. He sees through all of his memories and the mistakes of his past, he hears C2s voice. "The power of King will engulp you, but let's see how far you are willing to drawn in it's powerful bliss."

Chapter 1: The Ashford Half Britannian

Rai looked up and saw the academy and shook his head, "Why am I here?" He had no memory of what had happened and why he was back at the academy. He walked in and relized it was his first day of school and the same day he was allowed to join the student council because his family was good friends with the Ashford family. He shook his head as he kept trying to recall why he felt like he couldn't remember anything but all he could remember was saying he had accepted a contract.

Milly hugs Rai from behind around the neck, "Well hey there it's nice to see you finally came!" She smiles and Rai smiles back.

"Just as happy as ever," he notices as he said it back he was staring at her chest and looks away wondering what was wrong with him all of a sudden. "So do I get to meet the other members?"

"Right now!" Milly takes Rai to the student council room and introduces him to every member of the council, Rai is very quiet and not sure what is coming over him. He looks at them all as they get back to work: Milly, Kallen, Shirley, Nina and even Nunnally all looked good for the taking, he couldn't figure what was wrong with him. He leaves the room after 5 brief minutes and sits on the stairs racking his brain to find out where this sexual deviant side came from.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary." C2 was behind him, he turned to see her and immediately knew who she was.

"You! What did you do to me, this isn't me!"

"Yes it is, I know you better than you know yourself." Rai was in shock for a moment as she continued, "You were raised in the norm, respect women and such. You're sexual drive is quite intense and you have a hard time keeping it in, you have no memory of the lust you had so you think it's wrong for you to feel that way." She sits beside him, "Sooner or later you will give in and want it all."

Rai shook his head, "I don't believe you..."

"Believe me or not only time will tell, good luck, I'll be in your room." She stands up and walks away with his room key. He looked out the window and saw Kallen, the frail sick girl walking with Shirley. The half Britannian girl, he couldn't help but find out exactly what she meant, he was lustfully drawn so he followed it and walked outside to sneak and follow without being spoted. Kallen looked at her phone and said something to Shirley and walked away as quickly as she could, Rai followed through the bushes so not to be seen following.

Kallen was on the phone with someone named Ohgi, that sounds like the name of an 11. Rai took out his recorded as he heard everything, the spot for the next attack, their hideout, everything about their plans was caught on the recorder as she got off the phone he pressed stop and walked out.

"Well I would have never guess but you are a good actor."

"You! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear and record everything." He saw Kallen reach for her knife, "I wouldn't do that. This special phone I have had this sent directly to my computer, if I die that file will be the first thing anyone sees and you'll be done for."

"I don't believe you! Why would I buy something that stupid!"

"Because it's true." Rai's geass activates through hearing and she believes him immediately.

"What do you want from me?.." Kallen says with her eyes fixed on him.

"Not a whole lot," He couldnt control himself as he walked over to her then grabbed her by her sides pulling her in kissing her on lips as she jumps back with motion to grab knife. "Remember what I said, I die and everyone will know." He pushes her up against the wall, he caresses her breasts in his hands as she hold in her gasps from not being used to the feeling. He then remembers something about something he had that day in his pocket for some reason, he takes out the remote vibrator and looks at it for a moment. She isn't looking while he goes down between her thighs and licks in between them and Kallen shivers by the wetness of his tongue. He rubs her panties under her skirt and she looks down very angry, Rai puts a finger up on his lips. He rubs hard and she moans very slightly as a small wetness becomes implanted on her panties. He smiles and says "You like that don't you?" He pulls down the panties slightly as she grabs his wrists but he forces them down more and rubs pussy with 1 finger making her legs shake uncontrollably. He sticks the viabrator ball into pussy as far as he can as Kallen legs bend trying to withhand it. "I want you to keep this in at all times, if I press the button and I don't see a reaction then I know somethings up and I'll go right to the police, understand?"

Kallen nods with a red face not looking at Rai as he goes up and kisses her then presses button and she gasped very hard and loudly. Rai was surprised to see how sensative she was, and this was going to be fun. He left the room and waited and watch Kallen go to his next class, he felt is power he knew what it could do, he followed her to class he needed to test it.

In the classroom the students looked at him and he said, "None of you can see me." All looked ahead to the teacher afterwards no longer acknowneledges his existence as he watched Kallen listen to the teacher. He pressed the button and Kallen screamed a bit, "Ah!" and everyone looked, she smiled to try and get everyone not to look. He pressed it again seeing it was also on the low setting but decided to keep it there, her legs curled up trying to surpress the feeling but she couldn't trying to hold it in as much as she could. He walked around behind her, he grabbed her breasts in his hand, pressing button and giving her a hickey. Kallen body was frozen and tribbling she had no idea what to do so she tried her best until she fell out of the chair and everyone came to her aid. Rai ran out of the room before someone touched him and freaked out, he saw C2 on the way out.

"How does it feel, recovering your roots?"

"It feels great, but something happened that I can't remember, it ruined me. And I'm going to find out what it was so I won't return to the Britannian Military..."

"This should be interesting," C2 said following him out.

Next Chapter: Practicing Nina.


	2. Act 1: Chapter 2

Contains: Forced(Rape), vulgarity, sexual themes and violence.

If these are not your thing please do not continue ahead. If you want to comment saying how much you distest this I prefer you not because no one made you read this and in japan this would be 100% acceptable. I do not cendon anything you will read below this is for those who enjoy this kind of thing in manga or hentai.

Act 1: Ashford Academy

Chapter 2: Practicing Nina

Rai wakes up thinking of a way to use his powers and to train himself physically, C2 stood slightly ammused. "So fact is I don't want to take all the trouble I did getting someone like Kallen then getting my ultimate oppertunity just to waste it because I'm low on stamina."

"You really are a man, worrying about trivual things when it comes to something as black and white as sex." C2 lay her body on the bed.

"What? I didn't catch all of that," he said giving her a look but C2s resolve wasnt fazed by his irritance. He thought back to the student council, "Who is the least attractive and easiest to get, without saying the hardest is Nunnally or Milly. Standard would be Shirey so all that's left is Nina." He looks over at C2 for her reaction, she shrugs unsure.

"Alright that's fine," C2 said.

Rai goes to school and waits for everyone to be out of the room but Nina, he walks over to her. "Hey I've been having some trouble with my calculating probability and I was wondering if you could tutor me."

"Sure I can do that for you," she smiles.

"So tonight come to my place and we can do it," his geass activates and she agrees with no thought. He walks out feeling like it was almost too easy so he made sure no one was around, maybe it really was just really easy.

He waited at home and had C2 go out for pizza which he got last night which she really seemed to enjoy. He heard a knock on the door and opened it seeing Nina's small body waiting at the door and waved saying hi to him as he let her in. They spoke for a quick moment as he watched her walk then he rolled a ball over her path hoping it would get the right reaction.

"Woah!" As he wanted Nina trips and he jumps in tackle Nina giving her the impression he was stopping her from taking a harder landing when in fact he would land on her hard and with his hand up against her small breasts, he was annoyed that the sport jacket of the academy was able to stop him from feeling anything.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she says as he helps her up. They sit at the table as they get to work, he had to pretend not to get it because it was all very easy for him, easier to believe because he had bad grades though it was because he didn't care.

Later he would finally start to make his move, his hand slowly made it's way on Nina's leg. She looked confused, "Did you need something?" She said shyly.

"Yeah I did, you." He grabbed at her leg and she jumps back.

"What are you doing? Stay away."

"You're so scared you can't even move," Nina stood still in fear, that was when he knew he had no limit to how many times he could use it on a person but there must be some kind of limitation. He grabs Nina picks her up and throws her on the table hard knocking down the pens and paper. He ripped open her jacket and button shirt, "Pisses me off they make the girls wear so much shit." He pulls off her bra forcefully as she tries to scream and he covers her mouth. He yells as loud as he can, "No one can hear any screams or shouting!"

He lets go letting her scream to let her go as he crushes her small breasts in his large hands, her face was read and her legs kicking trying to get him off of her but she had no chance. He placed his mouth of her nipple and licks it until it's hard then sucks on it as she yells for him to stop and let her go. He roughly grabs her pussy from over her panties and grabs hard as she tries screaming as loud as she can but anyone within hearing distance turned a def ear. "I know for a fact your a virgin, I'm going to enjoy this!" He pulls down her panties as he covers her mouth as she tries screaming again. He can't control himself, his dick was hard as a rock listening to her screams turned him on so much he couldn't stand it.

He took a deep breath then slowly forced his dick in her pussy, he almost felt like he was going to give out immediately because of how unbelievably tight she was, she was so small if he was any bigger she might rip. He then began thrusting in and out as Nina stopped screaming with tears coming down as she felt the pain and blood coming out of her vagina. He kept going making the table go up and down shaking the whole apartment, he kissed her and fucked her harder. He tried to surpress it but it was happening already, Nina looked up as she saw the look on his face she pleaded. "Please, please no don't do it in me please!"

"Too late!" Rai thrust forward with all his might and cums into her pussy as she screams as loud as she can with tears falling out of her eyes. He picks up Nina and throws her in the bed, "You're staying here and you won't tell anyone because when you wake up you're going to believe we had sex and if you tell anyone you'll feel like a totally slut and lose your friends' respect." He pulled off Ninas skirt and shoved his softer dick back in her pussy as she yelped and he fucked her for a few moments until he couldn't anymore.

He lay on Nina hearing her soft crying and her body shaking as he lay on her, before it would make him sick but now he was a different man. He loved every sob, every tear and he was ready to move up the later until he got to the girl he wanted ever since the moment he saw her for the first time in person...

Euphemia Li Britannia.

Next Chapter: Taking Milly


	3. Act 1: Chapter 3

Contains: Forced(Rape), vulgarity, sexual themes and violence.

If these are not your thing please do not continue ahead. If you want to comment saying how much you distest this I prefer you not because no one made you read this and in japan this would be 100% acceptable. I do not cendon anything you will read below this is for those who enjoy this kind of thing in manga or hentai.

Act 1: Ashford Academy

Chapter 3: Taking Milly

"Didn't know you planned to take your childhood friend so early." C2 says laying across the bed looking up at Rai on his desktop.

"Maybe this time I will have some extra fun with less work involved."

C2 raises her eye brow and can't help but be slightly intrieged, "What do you mean?"

"You see she's like my best friend, and doing it alone just seems even wrong to me but others makes it feel more like peer pressure."

C2 sits up and looks up at him, "I'm listening."

"I use my geass on some elevens and they have as much fun with her as they like before I come in and go from there."

Rai goes to find Milly, "Milly I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure Rai!" She smiles at him.

"Go to this location at this time," He hands her a paper, "Anything that happens here stays here and you will not recall anything that happens there."

"Sure thing," She says and leaves from him, Rai goes into the ghetto from a train to find a group of elevens living there.

Rai was immediately surround by a gang by the time he managed to get alone from the crowd, "faster than expected," Rai says with a smile.

"The hell is a britanian like you doin in these parts?" One says.

"Silence monkey, I haven't got time for you in fact we only have 5 minutes so listen closely."

Milly on the trains stops at the ghetto not recalling why she was going but it was a favor, she walks out toward the spot she was told to go. The spot would show a train ticket on another train, she looked confused but decided to use it it was a way home and she didn't need to spend anymore money. Milly gets on the train where everyone seems to be dazed, she shrugs it off as she feels a hand moving up her ass just a bit.

She moves out of reach getting closer to the window thinking it was just her being slightly too close to someone and nothing to worry about. Another hand creeps up going under back of her skirt as she tries pushing it out, another hand forcefully comes around and covers her mouth at that moment she tries yelling and no one is budging from hergrunts.

Another wraps his arms around her stroking his hard dick on her ass and sticks his hands in her pants roughly rubbing her pussy making her shake uncontrollablly trying to escape. Another gets in front and pulls open her jacket looking at her black bra, takes it off and roughly grabs her breasts and pushes them together and she struggles. The one behind her pushes her against the cold window making her nipples and breasts pressed against the ice cold glasses as she gasp hard trying to escape with all her might to no avale. 2 other guys come around and suck on her breasts while the one holding her mouth bends her backwards and fingers her pussy with 3 fingers making her gasp and plead for them to let her go.

Rai gets too anxious and stands, "Possessions boys," He gets in the way.

"R-Rai what are you?"

"Shhh" Rai pulls her close in as they suck on her breasts and kisses her lips and she is startled in surprised and as she keeps them expression he pushes his dick into her pussy as she cries no to him and to take it out. He pays no attention to her as he begins fucking her into the other guys holding her up. He had no chance to keep himself back and cam almost instantly after beginning the fucking session. He spent too much time and money getting her there so he forced himself to continue going as she cried for him to stop, the sensation was unbelievable but he couldn't keep it up and would be a shame to stop before even making her cum. He tries as long as he can but he runs out of stamina and stops, after departing from the train he returns home very pissed off.

C2 stands up and looks at him, "How did it go big man?"

"Shut the fuck you!" He says, "I cam immediately, I didn't even have a chance to make her cum like Nina, I didn't have enough stamina it was like I did it all for nothing!"

"All you gonna cry little big man? You got nothing left already? How worthless are your gentiles?"

Rai becomes pissed and back hands C2 onto the bed and forces her arms down, "What's stopping me from taking you down right now?"

"Do you really believe you have what it takes to pleasure or hurt me?" She sneers at him, he becomes very anger and leaves his room. "Foolish boy."

(Ashford Academy Entrance)

A boy with white hair and red eyes walks up the stairs and puts down his bag, "So this is Ashford, so he's here? This guy must be pathetic but if he needs my help, I'll fulfill my contract." He grins.

Next chapter: A Wish for Nunnally by Milly


	4. Act 1: Chapter 4

"I just needed to talk to you, in private Rai." Milly says, Milly's face is very serious as she asks and Rai nods. He follows her slowly with thoughts racing in his mind.

'Does she remember?' 'Did the Geass fail?!' 'How will I kill her?' 'How many times can I use my geass on a person? Maybe if its temporary I can have her kill herself before it wears off.' They're allowed and Rai swallows as Milly says nothing, "What's up Milly?"

"I was wondering," Milly turned with concern on her face. "Do you believe that someone completely disabled in a way that they could never live completely in dependent life could ever know the love of another... in a physical way."

Rai was stunned by the question, he was more prepared if she had said something about the other day and he could pretend she was crazy by putting his geass on Rivalz as an alaby but this was beyond comprehension. "I'm sorry what? I understand the question but why you ask."

"It's about Nunnally, she's such a soft gentle and sweet girl. Without her handicaps I believe without a doubt she would be adorabled by guys everywhere. Lelouch would have to do everything in his power to keep the boys away from her," Milly smiled to herself.

"This all seems pretty sudden Milly, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were the one who wanted to give Nunnally that touch."

Milly blushed and shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

'So she's playing hard ball, let's find out.' "I order you to go seduce Nunnally."

Milly turned to him as he braced for the response, "Did you just give me an order?"

Rai quickly recooperated himself and began to laugh, "Wanted to know if you'd do it!" 'Shit... so I can use it once per person, damn it C.C. you could have mentioned this to me...' "I need to go Milly, but you think about that for a while." He ran off to see C.C.

(Dorm)

"Why did you not tell me the limits of my geass?!"

"You never asked, it's like in school if you have a problem and it's not really part of the lesson at that time the teacher won't get to it so how will the teacher know you need to know unless you ask?"

"Don't throw your philosophy at me." Rai sat down, "Where's my journal CC?"

"I couldn't help but read it, it goes back to years ago, I didn't know the day you started Ashford you saw you girl you thought was cute." CC lifted up the book, "And it wasn't Euphemia but they are are a lot alike attitude wise, is that way?"

Rai grabs it, "Back off bitch! It doesn't concern you." At that same moment there is a knock at the, "shit," Rai scrambles to hide CC.

(Lelouch and Nunnally's apartment)

"Are you certain about this Ms Milly?" Saiyoko asks.

"Sure, Lelouch said you were worried because you were behind on things you needed to do, so let me take care of Nunnally until you get back."

"Thank you, I won't be too long." Saiyoko leaves and Milly goes to speak to Nunnally. It was quiet long before they began talking about everything they could think of.

"Lelouch should lighten up more, it would be sweet if he had a girlfriend to take the pressure off."

"What about you Nunnally?" Milly asked.

"What do you mean Milly?" Nunnally asked.

"Have you ever wanted a special someone, even for a moment."

Nunnally put her finger to her chin and looked up to think, "Of course I have, but I have Lelouch and that's all I need but I don't want to hold him back either."

"I understand, so I'm sure you've wonder what your first kiss would be like, or feel the warmth of another person's skin on your's in that way."

"Who wouldn't want to know?" Nunnally smiled.

"I'd like to help you experience it, just a little?"

Nunnally tilted her head a bit confused, "I don't understand."

"Shhh..." Milly placed her hand firmly on her leg, knowing nunnally couldn't walk properly but she was paralyzed so she could feel her hand.

"What are you..."

Milly interrupts by softly kissing Nunnally lips and keeping them placed there for a moment, Nunnally faced turned red as she began to relax a bit. Nunnally stops and goes to see her reaction, at Milly's surprise Nunnally small lips had perked up a little bit, she welcomed it and exchanged the kiss back to her. Milly placed her hand on Nunnally side and pulls her closer and begins to kiss her neck, Nunnally had a faint gasp from the unexpected change. After successfully giving Nunnally a hicky Milly kissing her lips and wraps her tongue around Nunnally's then stops and kisses forehead. "I love you Nunnally, and one day when you're ready I want to show it to you." Milly notices the lack of reaction from Nunnally as Nunnally does a figure gesture for Milly to come closer.

Milly comes closer, "Yes?" Nunnally strouts forward and kisses Milly.

"I'll be waiting." She smiles and Milly smiles back.

(Dorm)

"Shirley, what are you doing here?"

"I heard a lot of commotion are you alright?"

"Yeah... I was naked."

"W-What?" Shirley blushed from embarrassment to have heard that.

"I was in the shower!"

"You're completely dry!"

"ANYWAY, do you need something Shirley?"

"Oh yeah," Shirley blushed, "I was wondering, if you maybe wanted to go somewhere Friday."

"What?"

"It's okay if you don't."

"No, no, you just caught me by surprise, sure I could love to."

"That's great! I'll meet you after school on Friday!" Shirley walks off.

Rai opens the door as his heart pounds, "Well," CC comes out from his room. "Maybe dreams do come true."

"Shut your mouth..."

"But think about it, if this is what it looks like then what reason do you have to persue Euphemia anymore, don't get to exicted though, because when it seems like something is too good to be true... it usually is."

"Shirley..." Rai says watching her leave the dorm from the window.

Next Chapter: Ambition.


	5. Act 1: Chapter 5

Rai glanced at his picture of Euphemia and thought about Shirley, 'Is Shirley worth giving up my ambitions for? Settling down with a reformed life along with the rest of the unless people it Britannia and cloud my hatred in a sea of purposelessness just to be with Shirley. Is she worth that existence?'

"Hey Rai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just hoping that you wouldn't stand me up, you are 5 minutes late after all."

"Sorry about that, I ran into Kallen, she's been out for such a long time I had to say Hi."

"Kallen? The sickly half Britannian?"

"Yes she's like you, sorry about that."

"I'm not offended don't worry, where did you want to go?"

Shirley and Rai went around mainly to clothing stores, Rai's expectation couldn't beat how good of a time he was having, he had almost felt normal. "I'm going to try this on then if you like it so much."

"Go ahead." Rai says as Shirley goes in, Rai looks to the side to find Kallen walking through the store with 3 men behind her. 'Why are those Eleven's following her?' Rai followed trying to stay close enough that he can run back before Shirley shows back up if it's nothing. Rai follows as Kallen turns a corner and the 11's go another way but it ultimately leads up and it's a lone place in the hallway. Rai wondered why he was suddenly showing concern giving his actions to Nina and his own childhood friend Milly why would he care? Maybe the idea of letting go for Shirley made him want to change.

Rai hid in the hall, he listened in as they met up wondering if they would attack her. They began to speak.

"It was weird enough what happened, I don't like the idea of going to the junk yard to meet this guy Zero, wonder why he can't meet us in a more public place." Kallen says.

'This girl is supposed to be some sickly feeble girl? My ass, what's her deal?'

"Let's at least give this guy a chance, he helped us before after all." Ohgi says to Kallen.

Rai listened more until he figures it out, 'Is she posing as a student? She's a terrorist. You chose the wrong side Kallen, you will be killed and I have enough evidence here to lock you away for life.' Rai stops the recording on his phone and walks away back to the store where Shirley is looking around. "Hey Shirley sorry about that I saw a friend and had a quick chance to catch up."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you came back." Shirley smiled and continued on their way. They hung out the full day until it got dark and they walked back to Rai's dorm.

"You sure I shouldn't be walking you home?" Rai asks.

"No, I have somewhere to go right after this," they stop at the entrance to the dorm, "before I go there is one last thing I wanted from you."

Rai's throat felt dry as he asked, "what is it?"

She leaned in and Rai got closer, "What do you think of Lelou?" Rai paused for a moment as her heart began to sink, "Lelouch?"

Shirley blushed a nodded, "Yes."

"Well... he's a friend of mine." And at that moment, he realized what this was. Shirley wanted to know more about Lelouch, she wanted to befriend him to get closer to Lelouch, she was in love with Lelouch.

"I should get going, goodnight." Shirley walked away and when she was still visible yet couldn't be heard.

"How did it go," CC asked.

"As well as you predicted, she used me to get closer to Lelouch, it wasn't a date, it meant nothing. She wants what she wants... so do I."

"Hm?" CC looked at Rei as he grinned watching Shirley walk away.

"I'm going to take her, and I'm going to rip her apart. Shirley I will make you mine." Rai laughed to himself.

Next: Final Chapter Act 1: Shirley


	6. Act 1: Chapter 6 Final

"Really?" Shirley asked, she looked very excited.

"So it's kind of like a date but it's not, I ask Lelouch if he wants to see that movie and he owes me so he'll go see it. And I won't show up and it'll be just the 2 of you, Lelouch is a stand up guy he won't leave you there alone and disappoint you. Wear something nice."

Shirley hugs Rai, "Thanks so much, I hope it didn't seem odd when I wanted to talk about Lelouch when we hung out."

"I figured it from the beginning so I just went ahead and enjoyed myself and waited for you to be honest." Rai smiled trying to contain his laughter, the only variable is that she might contront Lelouch early.

Rai thought about the road so far, he sat amongst the student council, way looked over at Nina. Her petite body, he remembered the feel of her pussy, it almost made him feel like he was fucking a child but he wouldn't think that way though. She was very cute and small in the same way that Nunnally was, Rai thought about it more, how he would like to do it again and maybe one day he would.

His childhood friend Milly, fully developed, her body was nearly flawless, her breasts were big and even her face was beautiful. He could take Milly endlessly but he couldn't handle it yet, he needed more practice before hand.

He looked over to "sickly" Kallen remembering she is a terrorists, he could lock her up or use her to get closer to the Britannians as he hatched a plan. He looked over Kallen's body and marveled, he could even use the blackmail for sexual favor but he had to play it safe and he had the perfect plan to get what he wanted and more.

He looked over to Nunnally, did he feel wrong for what he felt he wanted to do to her. At this point did it matter? He decided he deserves everything he wants from this world and become the highest of all things. He would one day take Nunnally's innocence and snap it in half whether or not her brother needed to be alive when it happens all depends on his willingness to keep his nose clean.

He lasted looked up Shirley, 'How dare you use me to get what you want, it's time I get what I want and regardless of the views of anyone I will get it, I will tear you apart and leave you there. And when it happens I want you to know it's me, and I want you to scream for help and no one will be able to hear you.'

That night as expected Shirley was waiting and Rai showed up. "Sorry about that, Lelouch had plans, I'd still really like to see the movie if you'd care to come with me."

"Well alright, I did get myself kind of excited for it and without Lelouch here I won't be distracted." They went inside and had a seat, he had to be as smooth as he possibly could with this and he needed the seats nearest to them to be free and no one likes looking up so he suggested they sit in the front which confused Shirley.

Rai moves to accidently spill soda on her so Shirley gets up and goes to the bathroom to wipe herself off. This was Rais chance, he had instructed the worker not to sell to anyone else prior so everyone in there minus Shirley is all that is going to show up. "Excuse me, may I have your attention please."

Everyone reluctantly gave their attention, "If you hear anyone strange at any point during the movie ignore it, no one leaves no matter what and if someone asks myself and girl with me were never here!"

Everyone paused then said at once, "Understood."

"Good." Rai sat down as Shirley made her return and looked up at the dark screen as the movie was about to begin so she couldn't figure out where to sit. Rai saw her coming but she didn't see him the closer she got the more anxious he got and the more angry he became at the idea of her being in love with Lelouch. He snapped. Rai gets up in the dark and punches Shirley down as she gets the seats holding her face in shock. Rai gets on top of her and starts tearing her top off, as Shirley screams for Rai to help her the first preview comes on and she sees his face.

"R-Rai, Rai what are you doing?!" Shirley voice shriked in terror as she struggled.

"You used me for what you want, it's my turn." Rai goes down and kisses her lips as her mumbles trying to scream and looking around as everyone laughed at the previews. Shirley was stunned, why was no one helping her?

Rai tears off her bra and grabs her tits with all his might making her scream from the tense pressure on her chest. He rubs up her skirt and pulls off her panties and puts them in her mouth gaging her and he watches tears fall from her eyes as she struggles.

"Don't worry, after this you'll forget my face." Rai smiles and he grabs onto her breasts for leverage and shoves his dick into her pussy and rams it as hard as he could. His body was so excited he didn't last long and within 10 seconds had already cam. He waited to long for this to stop now, he put it back in over Shirley's groaning from being gagged and fucked her again not as fast but he began to get more used to it. He began kissing around her face and fucking her as hard as he possibly could. He took a break from it and shoves his dick in her mouth and fucked it so hard he could practically feel her throat.

Rai was almost exhausted but he had one more thing to do, he turned her around and shoved it up her ass, it almost didn't fit. She tried screaming again but with no such luck, he went and held on to her boobs and he road her wildly then threw her face down into the previously spilled drink as she curled up.

"You won't remember my face or being here with me, understand?" Shirley looked up and geass took effect.

"Yes."

"Very good," Rai walked out through the emergency exit as no one paid him any attention. "Most objectives at Ashford have been complete for now, but now it's time for me to do what I need to do." Rai chuckles on his way out of the theater.

Prevew:

Rai walks through the dark building, "I've join the terrorists, and have my targets set... Inoue, Kagura, Kallen. All of you will fall before me and I'll teach you how to truly feel like a woman."

Act 2: The Black Knights (Part 1)


	7. Act 2: Chapter 1

Act 2: Chapter 1

After the murder of Prince Clovis a man named Zero arrived to take the accused Murderer Suzaku Kururugi away from the trial. He spoke to Jeremiah and made him go insane and helped them escape with Kururugi, no one but one man had an idea of what it could be.

"What else could it be? This Zero character has a geass and I intend to find out who he is." Rai says to CC on his way out.

"What makes you so confident he has a geass?"

"Why would the once proud Jeremiah of the Purebloods throw away everything on something that most likely doesnt exist, Orange?"

"So you believe someone else is making contracts do you? Any ideas who?"

"No, but I'll figure it out one way or another, when I meet Zero I'll force him to take his mask off with my geass." Rai leaves and waits up for where he heard Kallen was going and he followed her. Kallen walked quickly and got on a subway, Rai followed her but in no way looked her direction, he used a mirror and disguised himself in a long coat and hood.

Rai got on last and hid in the crowd of people, she met up with the rest of the terrorists who talked about Zero and Cornelia's arrival in Area 11. He began to think about Cornelia and thought of a plan where it may be possible to use her if it came down to it.

"So this is where you've been going Kallen," Rai walks out of the shadows. The terrorists all point their guns at him.

"Kallen he followed you here?!" Ohgi says.

"Rai why are you here?!" Kallen says stepping toward.

"I saw we blow his head off!" Tamaki yells.

"No! What if someone saw him arrive?! They could blame the Japanese and have another excuse to come in and start wipping us out." Ohgi says to Tamaki.

"What do you want from us?" Inoue asks.

"You have me all wrong, I came to help. Kallen we're the same, half Britannian and half Japanese. I believe in the struggle of the japanese and want to resist for my fellow man and when I overheard you all at the mall I had to try and convince you to let me join you." Rai says with high hops these terrorists may lead him straight to Zero, if he could meet Zero maybe he could use his geass on him to force him to serve Rai. If he truly had a geass, he would have exactly what was needed to continue his plan, Rai wasn't a full he knew he couldn't do it alone so he would do whatever he needed to get to the top.

"No fucking way!" Tamaki screams.

"We don't have a choice Ohgi..." Kallen says, "we can't just let him go but we can't just kill him or he will be missed, he's a A student at Ashford."

"Alright fine," Ohgi says reluctantly, as he says that they get an incoming message from the same communication device they had the first time they met Zero as he contacted them for a meeting. The next day they met up with Zero in a Britannian nobleman's mobile home, it would be there new HQ Zero said as they entered. Rai fought the erge to tell Zero to order him in front of everyone but incase it didn't work, he needed to be alone with Zero.

Zero went into his room where he spoke with Kallen and Ohgi about going to save the hostages taken by the Japan Liberation Front, they left the room to prepare and Rai took the time to go in and test it. "So what was it that you needed?"

"At least someone hear should know your face, how can we trust if at least one person can't know for sure?"

"Says the newest member I haven't had the formal pleasure of meeting yet," Zero says looking to him.

"It wasn't a question, I said take your mask off, now!"

"...Are you trying to order your commander?"

Rai's brain froze, it didn't work. Could it be that he's used it on this person before, he shaped up quickly. "I was out of line, my apologizes Zero."

"Carry on." Rai moves on as he he wracks his brain to figure it out, then it hits him. 'Is it, his helmet part of his mask that covers his ears? My geass is useless against the outter barrier around someone's ear if they were something in front of it even if it doesn't block their hearing?'

Rai needed to play it cool now, he couldn't count on Zero letting his gaurd down and he was on thin ice now. He went along with them as they entered a news van that Zero had somehow aquired, Zero spoke to Cornelia, she then let him pass.

"How could he possibly have done that?" Ohgi asks?

"I have no idea but the VLF doesn't seem to think Zero is bad news for them so they're letting us by without trouble." Kallen stands up as Ohgi drives, "Alright everyone grab your claymores, we have less than 10 minutes when we get there to set this up."

Zero went up alone to confront the leader of the attack as Rai went with Kallen, "Despite me not being happy about you following me, I'm glad to know there are people just like me who feel the way I do."

"We deserve our freedom after all, instead of just a race we are people, no more and no less than the Britannians." The way Rai spoke to her he almost made himself believe it, he could still careless though about how this ended, as long as he goal is met. They all met back up with Zero at the ships as he sets the buildings button to explode and they all escape. Zero then waits as everyone watches the tv waiting for them to show the camera they had taken. As Zero predicted they did, and he began after revealing the hostages safety.

"People, fear us or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of The Black Knights stand with all who have no weapons to wield. Regardless they be Eleven's or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian Citizens hostage and they mercilessly executed them. It was a meaningless act, therefore they have been punished. Just as Former Viceroy Clovis was punished for slaughtering countless unarmed Eleven's we can not stand by and let such cruelty go to be carried out so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repuliate battle on a fair and level field but neither will I tolerate a one sided massacre to the weak by the strong. The only one's who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed. Where those who appress their power onto the powerless we will appear again no matter how mighty how formittable our foe may be."

'Zero...' Rai smirks, 'The only justice you will know at the end, is mine. Unbiased and eternal.'

"Those of you with power Fear Us those of you without it Rally Behind Us. WE the Black Knights will stand in judgment of this world!"

ACT 2: THE BLACK KNIGHTS


	8. Act 2: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Road less traveled

(Shorter Acts for Longer Chapters)

Rai looked up at the moantains, Zero said they were taking a hyke. It was suspeciously near the JLF's mountain base, it was going to be a while before they got to the top at that rate. Zero had just given Gurren to Kallen, it seemed appropriate after all she was an ace pilot. He couldn't help but think back to Aries Villa back when he was a child. His mother was a noble who had left his father in Area 11 before the war, Rai was looked on as an outsider once the war began but his ambitions kept him strong. The Emperor of Britannia had high hopes for Rai even being only half a Britannian.

"I can't wait until we get rid of the trash in this palace," Cornelia looked down on Rai with a grin, she was bigger than him. There was nothing he could do about what was happening before him. Rai had known Lelouch at Aries Villa which is how they became friends in school, they kept it secretly how they knew each other of course but Rai had suspecions of Lelouch not being around when Zero sprikes but Zero would notice if he happened to not be here and looking for Lelouch during missions.

Rai as a child had always favored sweet little Euphemia, he fell in love with her as a young child but due to Cornelia Euphemia was almost never around him. He sworn to himself to one day take what was most precious to Cornelia then to end here life.

Rai's mother was head of surveillance, she was normally on top of everything but one day she had an unexpected order from the Emperor to take an early break so she did so. When she returned the body of Lelouch's mother was being carried out of the palace hall. She told the Emperor he told her to leave everything unchecked for that hour and that infuriated the emperor. He had her put to death and Rai was ordered to be taken back to Japan.

"I don't... I don't want to go..." Rai cried as they dragged him off into the helicoptor.

"Listen to me," Schnizel says with his hand on Rai's arm, "You'll be alright. Go find your father."

"M-My father... I don't even know his name."

He handed Rai a picture, Rai looked at it, "His name is Kyoshiro Tohdoh."

Rai's helicoptor was shot out of the air as he landed and was rescued by Lelouch and Suzaku. He was surprised to see Lelouch was alive as the war was taking place around the same time. Lelouch led the way through the field's of bodies while taking turns to make sure Nunally was okay, Suzaku frequently tried to cheer Rai up. He would cry more than Nunally and that made him feel like less of a man when a crippled and blinded petite girl had more drive to live and find reason in life than he did.

Suzaku continued into Japan, Lelouch and Nunally were taken in by the Ashford family. Rai was found by a young Britannian women, she reminded him slightly of his mother. She nursed him back to full health and raised him from there, the darkness in his heart grew as he aged. She joined the military as he went to an academy in middle school so he didn't see her much and hadn't spoken to her since starting Ashford. It had been so long he almost forgotten her name...

"Ma... Croomy." He looked at his school ID, Rai Croomy, he looked at his Black Knights Badge. "Rai Tohdoh..." He began to wonder, he was raised well after being taken in but the darkness in his heart only wanted to make everyone suffer. He didn't want a new world, he wanted to watch the world burn, he wanted to be the one to set it a blaze.

"What was that Rai?" Inoue asked.

"I thought I was something mildly off, mind coming with me while I take a look?"

"Sure why not," Inoue followed as the rest got to the top. They both exited their nightmares, Rai stretches.

"I didn't really see much but I needed a rest, this is a tall mountain."

"I guess a little break never hurt anyone but we should catch back up to Zero soon," she says.

"Yeah, you're right." The more he thought about it the more anxious he got, he was in perfect position, they were alone with no one else around. He could tear her apart right now and kill her then blame it on an unseen JLF force unaware of the Black Knights being here. He gathered himself and decided against it. An earthquake began suddenly, "What the hell?"

Inoue looked and spotted Britannian forces coming up and a rock slide going down, "We have to get out of here and back up to Zero!"

"Understood," they climbed back in the Nightmare and started on their way up. They began to catch up and fight along side the Black Knights.

"What took ya?" Tamaki says.

"Rai said he saw something, he must have been right if Britannia is here."

"That's..." Rai's eyes widen as he realized they were again face to face with Cornelia and this time she was their target. Zero and he had the same intensions and suddenly he was much happier to be apart of the Black Knights.

Jememiah and the Pure Bloods came face to face with the Gurren Mark II as Rai made a break toward Cornelia.

"M5 what the hell are you doing?!" Zero yells at him.

"Taking the King while I have a chance, you won't have her Zero, she's mine!" Rai says off the screen so no one could hear him. "Shit!" He had run face to face with her Knight Gillford.

"For my ladies honor, you shall not pass!"

"Stand aside dammit!" Gilford rams his spear into the nightmare almost crashing it down, "Damn it! My geass is Backed off by the fucking Nightmare..."

He felt like a full, why did he rush into her royal gaurd? Did he have a damn death wish? "Begone Eleven!" He came down for the final strike as he was saved by 5 other Nightmares that appeared on the battlefield.

'The JLF?' Rai thought to himself, Tohdoh and the 4 Holy Swords had appeared evening out the battlefield greatly in Zero's favor as he went for Cornelia. Rai's Nightmare was going no where, he got out and made a run for safer ground. Rai later caught up with the Black Knights as a few minutes later Zero's calls for a retreat and runs another direction while being chased by a white Nightmare. "That looks like one of Lloyd's damn toys, who authorized the Special Forces?"

He sees some of the Black Knights and runs toward them, "There you are filthy Eleven!" Villetta's Nightmare took a few shots at him with one hitting him and he couldn't pin point where, he just felt his body begin to fall.

'W-Was a just shot? No... Hell no! I'm not going out like this!' Rai couldn't pull himself together as he faded quickly and he felt his body moved.

Rai awakened realizing somehow he wasn't dead, this wasn't the Black Knights HQ or Britannian prison, he couldn't put his figure on it. "Ah!" He winced in pain as he tried leaning up, someone walks in after hearing him.

"Settle down or you'll reopen those wounds dumby," She pushes his head back into the pillow.

"Who are you?"

"Kaguya Sumeragi, and you are? Let me guess first!" Rai was irritated by the stupidity of those girl to try to guess the name of a person she didn't know, "Raito Tohdoh."

Rai paused as he looked to her in awe, "How do you know my full name?"

"I make it my business, the JLF forces saved you and a few other members of the Black Knights as graditude for saving JLF from Cornelia." She walked around his bed, her prancing made his memory return to him.

"Kaguya? From the Kururugi Regime?"

She smiled, "There ya go," she hugs him. "Where have you been all these years, all I can say is that I'm happy you're apart of the Black Knights fighting for us instead of crying like you used to." She held on to his arm like she used to do when they were kids. "Your dad is here you know, and he'd very much like to see you, he has no idea you're here. All he thinks is that his ex wife is dead and his son was killed in the war."

"I want to see him," he stands up as she holds his arm to make sure he didn't hurt himself though if anything she was dragging him down.

They emerged into the room where Tohdoh was speaking to the Commander, "General Tohdoh!"

Tohdoh looked her direction, "Is this really a good time Lady Kaguya?"

"You'll make time, let me introduce you," Kaguya pulls Rai ahead of him. "To Raito Tohdoh of the Black Knights."

"R-Raito... Tohdoh?" Nagisa gasped and looked over at Tohdoh with stun in her eyes.

Tohdoh looked at Rai with awe, "You're alive?"

Rai wasn't sure what to say, he had no memory of his father but he had the picture and it was of the same man. The next day Rai reflected on what had happened as he went home preparing an excuse for the inurying he had gotten. He had finally met his father, he was still alive and part of the JLF. His feelings were very mixed up but he was still walking forward, he couldn't stop now.

Chapter 3: Kallen


	9. Act 2: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kallen

Rai considered his options when it came to getting both Kallen and the mark II ultimately on his side after he plans to dethrown Zero. He noticed Zero trusted Kallen and most and vice versa. To Zero Kallen was like the kid sister of the group, she put all of her faith in Zero's abilities and she had no faint chance of giving up her loyalty to him. He goes over to Kallen, "Hello Kallen, do you have a moment it's important."

Kallen nodded and kept up her sickly act as they got to private, "What is it?"

"I needed a room without lights or camera's, I want to talk to you about Zero."

"Are you insane?! You want to talk about Zero at Ashford? Couldn't this wait?"

"No because I don't want to talk to anyone else about it and that includes the rest of the guys, I think I can trust you not to say anything."

"About what?"

"How sure are we that we can trust Zero, how do you know he isn't a Britannian trying to get our trust then hand us over to the military?" Rai considered using his geass on her for this but what if he came up with something else later? What if he already had her suspecious of Zero enough that she wouldn't trust him as much as she did Rai.

"The Japanese need to be able to put our trust in Zero, even if it's a risk."

"What if you can't trust who's behind the mask?"

Kallen turns around and walks toward the door and looks back to him, "Then I'll have to trust the mask that is Zero." Rai realized at that moment she would not be easy to sway. They both recieved texts on their phones in cryptic speech. "It's Zero, he says General Tohdoh was taken captive by the Britannian Military. The Four Holy Swords have asked us to help rescue him and Zero has agreed."

Rai thought to himself how well it looks for Zero to be helping them but he still had an ace in the hole and after all Kallen is a women. Maybe he can find a way into the side of Kallen that she hides so well.

Later Kallen was making all tests on the Gurren as the other Nightmares got mobilized, Rai went to check up on her. "This is a pretty important mission for The Black Knights isn't it?" Rai asks.

"Yes, uh Rai I'm not sure how to ask this, people have noticed the simulatiries but no one has wanted to ask. Do you and General Tohdoh have some kind of relation?"

Rai smiles at the question, he looks up then back down at Kallen from above on the railing down at Kallen in the Gurren. "He's my father," He wanted Kallen face light up. Her trust and opinion of Rai had skyrocketed with that fact, he had no reason to hide it and with that in his belt he could do whatever he needed.

"Would uh..."

"Yes Kallen?"

"Would you like to ride in the Gurren with me rescue him? I'm sure you'd like to see him alive and well when we come through."

"I don't want to intrude but I'd like that." Rai comes in behind her in the space to the back, though the Gurren was made so that Kallen was laying on her front there was room to sit in the back just in case. Zero was in his nightmare ready to charge in and save Tohdoh, Kallen's very attitude around Rai had changed. That little information almost made it feel like he was child of a legend, or maybe that's exactly what he was. His random acts that could have gotten him killed had been forgotten by her at that moment.

"Say Rai, I heard you went your own seperate way back at Kyoto when we met Kirihara, where did you go."

Rai recalled what had happened, but he couldn't tell her exactly what happened, or maybe just not yet.

"Well that's because I plan to marry Zero!" Kaguya says but then she gets a bit disappointed after saying that. "It's a political thing but it was my choice after all so it's not such a bad thing."

"So tell me, if it wasn't for that, who would you instead marry?"

Kaguya blushed and grabbed his hands, "Even when I was a little girl watching you cry all the time I thought it was adorable, I wanted to protect. And what better way to do so than to become Mrs. Kaguya Tohdoh."

Rai speaks up to Kallen, "It's confidential because the JLF doesn't want us to know just yet but take my word for it, their intinctions are perfectly fine." Kallen nodded as he remembered how the rest went down.

"Kaguya, I want you to stay here and away from the fighting, one day I'm going to ascend the world in a way once thought impossible. Wait for me then, when I return you'll have your wish." He had new plans in motion, it may or may not destroy his plans to take what his goal was from the start but after he's obtained such it will no longer matter.

When the Black Knights attacked Kallen and Zero rushed straight toward the ceil where Tohdoh was being held, Zero claimed he would take his life for himself before Kallen crashed through saving him from his unofficial execution.

"Are you going to say something to him?" Kallen asks.

"Right now we're in the middle of a battlezone, we'll talk it out later." As they made their escape the White Nightmare appeared.

"Damn it it's that guy again?!" Kallen yells.

"That's the guy from Narita isn't it?"

"It is," Kallen responds, Zero sends a blueprint to everyone of his actions and is executed nearly flawlessly. Until Tohdoh makes the final move and it's anticipated, to everyone's surprise he rips the cockpit open and it reveals Suzaku Kururugi as the pilot.

Tohdoh and Suzaku clash as Zero goes quiet, "What the hell is Zero doing?" Rai says as Kallen calls out to him. 'Why doesn't he attack? He seems to have completely frozen... Could it be true? Who else would freeze up against Suzaku out of disbelief other than me?.. Could Zero really be him?'

"Wait retreat!" Zero calls out before they strike which the unit is able to take them with little trouble even damaged, the Britannian military begins to show up so they all follow Zero and escape in a cloud of smoke. They retreated to the base as Kallen prepared to get out.

"I guess now's a good time as any," Kallen says.

"Yes it is, but not for what you think." Rai says.

"What do you mean?" Kallen says turning around and Rai kisses her.

"What are you-" Kallen back up but by the sudden blush he knew she wouldn't say a word. He takes her wrist and kisses her again, he had a plan but this time he had to do it right. If he doesn't wrong this will be pointless and he may not have another chance. People had always told him that if you make a women orgasm than they become much more attached to you and with all that's he's done to this point he had not achieved that yet but he had to do it this time.

Rai places his hand in her shorts and begins rubbing her pussy deeply, Kallen had moaned surprisingly loud for a girl who acted as tough as she did. He pushed his fingers in and went in and out as fast as he could, Kallen's hands grabbed hold of his arm tightly. Not sure if to push him off or gain leverage as her body turned. Rai pulls her shirt up and licks her nipples as he digs deeper into her pussy not sure when he should actually stick it in without losing himself first. If he became tired first this will all have been for nothing and he'll be too tired to continue due to his inexperience.

He didn't have many other plans as her moaning began fainter as she got more used to it, he pulled it out and began sticking it in. Kallen gasped as she began to moan much louder, he pushed as hard as he could, he was already losing it. 'How the hell hard is this to do?' He was unable to hold it so it came in her and continued slower almost ready to pack it in.

At that Kallen screams and gasped, he watched as her own pussy began dripping with her own cum. He was almost amazed he was able to pull it off, he saw red along with it just like Shirley and Nina, they were obviously virgins as well. Rai grins as he makes his way out of the Gurren and leaves Kallen in there alone to reflect.

He goes to Tohdoh after washing his face in the mirror to wake himself up and wipe the sweet off of himself from the hot nightmare. "It's good to have you on board dad," Rai put his hand out and Tohdoh shoke it.

"It's good to have you on the side of Japan and it's people my son," Tohdoh says. Rai smiles and continues ahead.

"Hello Rai, it's a pleasure to meet you?" Nagasi says, she smiles at him sweetly.

"I see you and my father together a lot, can I assume..."

She blushes and tries to play it cool, "We're fighting a war, there is nearly no time for something such as that." The radio begins static as they learn a voice begins laughing.

"What in the world?" Rai says listening, he recognizes it as Zero, as confusing as the situtation may be, this may have confirmed all of his suspecions. "Lelouch."

Chapter 3: School Festival Declaration.


	10. Act 2: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: School Festival Declaration

It was the day of the festival, Rai had spoken to Diethard about watching Ohgi because he had been acting suspeciously. Rai shrugged it off because he suspected Diethard may be up to something to cause conflict in the group but he couldn't help but be curious as to if Ohgi did have a secret. He took the day off following him around since he was needed for the festival, Kallen was in the haunted house and Lelouch would most likely be somewhere with Nunally.

"Rai!" Rivalz came over to him, "Have you seen Milly around?"

"No," he answers, "What's up?"

"She's the host of the bikini contest and they can't start without her," he says, Rai wasn't the least bit surprised that Milly would hold such a contest. Rai watches as Rivalz runs off to try and find her, he hadn't seen Kallen since they saved Tohdoh so he wasn't sure how things stood there. She hadn't told anyone, that was always a good sign or perhaps she was waiting for something so he had to be careful.

Rai looked a distance across the field to see 3 girls leading a couple through the festival showing them around, "Ohgi?" he noticed Ohgi and the women beside him. He followed and used a mirror to peek around corners. He thought to himself, 'Diethard said he had a secret, what kind of secret is this? It looks like a britannian women. What the hell would Zero care if he had a girlfriend who happened to be Britannian? There must be something more to this, maybe if I can get a closer look or maybe even a picture...'

Rai follows them and takes out his phone, on the way he purchases an application that was mainly used by police officers to identify people using their faces to scan the data base. Rai quickly hacks into the system to get all the imformation other than simply name, he overhears them speaking.

"Are you having fun Chigusa?" Ohgi asks nervously as she holds his arms.

"Of course, you shouldn't worry so much."

"I guess not, this is just a school so I don't think they were cause any problems or think we or more specifically I will."

"Why would they?"

"I'm sure you'll know once your memory returns," Ohgi says with worry on his face to what may happen if she is a dangerous Britannian.

Rai searches the data base for people in area 11 with the name Chigusa but comes up with only japanese women who look nothing like her. A mistake is made in the haunted house and Kallen falls on Ohgi making Chigusa fall back. Rai quickly grabs her during the commotion as Shirley arrives and the chaos continues. He covers her mouth and forces her into the closet and pulls out his gun. "Not a word."

"Who are you..." She asks very frightened.

"I'll ask the questions, it doesn't matter who I am. What's your name?"

"Im... not sure."

"What?"

"Ohgi calls me Chigusa... I've grown fond of the name, I like it." She looks away with an embarrassed blush. "Are you one of Ohgis teammates? He says you may be upset if you didn't know about me."

"Why did he hide you from us?" Rai steps closer with the gun.

"Im not sure why, I don't want to be any trouble."

"Stand still," he takes a picture with his phone and runs it through the scanner. "Villetta Nu of the Pure Bloods?" Rai looks up at her, he realized why he kept her a secret. Maybe he knew she was such a big threat to even have her around, she's a dangerous member of the Britannian Military. Rai grins and looks up and she backs away, "He must really think we are stupid doesn't he?"

She stands frozen, "Ohgi doesn't-" before she could finish Rai punches her in the gut, she gasps and falls to the ground.

"Where is your Britannian pride you piece of trash?!" He kicks her in the gut causing her to lose her breath as she pants to get it back. He climbs on top of her and grabs her throat, "Villetta Nu... you are an unroyal dog. There is only one way to deal with an unroyaly dog and that is to humble you."

She struggles as he grabs her panties from under her skirt, "Stop it."

"Shut your mouth, if you so much as scream for Ohgi I'll kill you then rat out Ohgi to the whole group. Then we weill kill him and it will be your fault." She closes her eyes as her body shakes. He without hestitation pulls her legs and roughly covers her mouth with his hand and shoves is dick into her pussy.

She groans loudly as he repeatedly shoves in and out, he forcefully continued the pressure on her mouth forcing her head to hit the ground as each second past. He wasn't imparticularily interested in her but he loved being a Britannian and the lack of pride made him angry enough to teach her a lesson. He came in her as she tried to scream from it, "Not one word." He picks her up with her skirt still riding up, "one last thing," he whispers in her ear. "He kills innocent people for his own personal gain, he's a terrorist," he pushes her into a shelf where everything on it falls on her.

Rai leaves before anyone hears but it doesn't seem anyone noticed, Ohgi must be off looking for her after all the commotion. He then noticed a crowd of people he saw they were going to one direction so he went to a higher area to see what the noise was all about. Rai then saw her, who he hadn't seen in 7 years. Euphemia stood upon the crowd, she proclaimed she had an announcement and it indeed rocked the world. She declared the proclamation for the Japan Special Zone.

Rai thought to himself as she said that, his plans all went up in smoke. 'Euphy... what the fuck have you done?!'

Chapter 5: Euphemia.


	11. Act 2: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Euphemia

(7 years ago)

Rai woke up in his bed, he looked outside at the sky and yawned. "Mom?" He said seeing if she was around, as usual she wasn't.

"Rai..." A shy voice says peeking around the corner.

"Anya? What are you doing in here?"

"N-Nothin," Anya says with a blush hiding her face from him. Anya was still very new to living in the Palace and Rai was her only friend. Rai gets up and gets dressed, he wasn't sure what to do today especially if Cornelia was around Euphemia he wouldn't have a chance to talk to her but he was determined to try.

Rai walks out with Anya behind him, "Don't make too much noise alright?" He says and she nods. He looks around the corner to see Lelouch playing a chest match with Clovis again, as usual Clovis had no idea how to beat Lelouch it almost seemed pointless to watch anymore. Euphemia was watching on Clovis side, Lelouch asked her to maybe help him sometimes, maybe their 2 minds together could beat him.

"What are you guys doing?" Rai and Anya jumped seeing little Nunnaly come from behind, "Why don't you just go over and watch?" she asks.

"Well, they look kinda busy, ya know?" Rai says trying to come up with a good excuse but Nunnaly laughs at it.

"Come on silly," Nunnaly pushes Rai out as he falls over into the chest table.

"Ah! You ruined the game!" Clovis says.

"I think it's better that way, it was kinda embarrassing. Thanks Rai," Euphy offers Rai her hand to get up.

He blushes and takes it, Lelouch sets the table back up. "Since you ruined the game, I want you as my opponent Rai."

Rai twitched, "Uh..."

"Don't worry Rai, Lelouch will go easy on you, I want to see how this turns out!" Euphy says, Rai wasn't able to deny her so he sat down at the table. They began to play as Rai started pinpointing some of Lelouch's moves, they relied on traps. He placed a pawn near by and in 3 turns he'd have the queen but on the 2nd turn Lelouch would have his biship come from across the map. If Rai wasn't paying attention he would have fallen for all of Lelouch's traps, Rai could also tell he was impressed with how well he avoided him.

He pressed on until the end, he was a moment from victory as Lelouch had checked him and won the match. "I'm impressed, you've come closest to beating me other than Schnizel." Rai knew Schnizel was the only person Lelouch had never beaten, he played day and night to one day beat his older brother. He needed a real challenge and that is what Rai had brought to the table.

After the match Euphy takes Rai to the garden, "You did really well!"

"Wish I had won though."

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen Lelouch enjoy himself so much doing it, I think it was a great match! Had me on the edge of my seat!"

"You were standing," Rai laughed at her. They both sat, Rai felt himself falling in love with sweet Euphemia every moment he was along side her. She smiled at him and sat a bit closer, they both laid down on the field of grass. He was happy, he was content just laying there with her just for a moment.

(Special Zone Cermony)

Lelouch takes off his mask and speaks to Euphemia, Rai makes his way through the back by using his geass. Kallen notices there's no sign of Rai so she believes he may have gone to be part of the special zone. After the short talk Euphy is able to convince Lelouch with ease to run the special zone of Japan together, Lelouch was overwhelmed by the love shown by Euphy at every turn just as Rai had.

"You could not," Euphemia says as Lelouch speaks.

"Yeah, in fact if I told you to ki-"

"Lelouch." Rai says as he walks out from the shadows and Lelouch is stopped.

"Rai what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"I knew it was you, and I also know you'd give in to Euphy's request, what our goal is must be met."

"Rai it doesn't have to be this way, we can free the people of Japan, even if we can't do anymore."

"So you don't care about your mother anymore?"

"What?"

"You don't care who's resposible for your mother's death?" Rai says.

"Your mother's death?" Euphy says.

"The people, have to come first..."

"Yes, I agree." Rai says as he points the gun at Lelouch.

"What are you doing?"

"I choose the world over Japan." Rai shoots Leouch in the side making a good wound without making it fatal. "You have no choice now."

Lelouch grits his teeth but he knows he's right, Lelouch stumbles out.

"Why did you do that Rai?"

"The end will justify the means," Rai says unable to look at her, he needed to keep himself in check as best he could. "You have to get out of here, once he goes out there it will be known that you led Zero into a trap and the Black Knights will hunt you down."

"I can't just run away..." Euphy says standing firm.

"Damn it Euphy you have to go!" As he says that a shot is fired behind Euphemia, Rai watches as she falls to the ground. "Euphy!" He sees a bright grin in the shadow as the man runs, Rai chases him and the military runs in.

Rai follows the man to a dead end with his gun, "Don't you move!"

"This is what you wanted isn't it? Euphemia shoots Zero and Zero shoots Euphemia, both Japan and Britannia will once again be at war, with the slaughter of thousands on your hands."

"Who are you?!" Rai yells trying to fight his anger, his mind races as he sees Euphemia hit the ground in his mind.

He takes his goggles off, "Mao."

"...Mao?"

"Let's chat."

Act 2: Final Chapter: The Collasping Stage of Zero


	12. Ultimate Decision Preview

Final Act Preview

C2: No matter how a television show, a movie, a book, or anything ends. There will always be endless possiblities for what could have happened. Rai's journey has brought him to a point in time where his future holds endless possbilities and decisions that he needs to make. If you are reading this than most likely you read the rest, if not you should do so. Act 3 is about to begin and it was path the way for Act 4 that will be titled for the Ultimate Decisions you will make as the reader. At high story changes you will be optioned 3 different options that will define your Road. Everything that happens will be defined by you. Will it be generic, evil or will Rai face the world with a new heart. All the paths are up to you.

Preview of possible outcome at certain areas (Script Format):

Suzaku: Let's work together, and we can change the world.

Lelouch: Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands you, obey me world!

CC: The world can be yours Rai... it's only a matter of time.

Schnizel: From the ashes my world shall rise.

Charles: Ragnorak has begun!

Kaguya: Japan will rise again!

Mao: Let's burn the world to the ground!

Cecile: Welcome home.

Euphemia: The past no longer matters, it's your future from here on out.

Nunaly: I'm behind you all the way.

Anya: Love...

Rai: The world, is officially under the palm of my hand.

Final Act: Requiem

The Ultimate Decision is up to you.


	13. Act 2: Chapter 6 Final

Act 2 Final Chapter: The Collasping Stage of Zero

Moments seemed like hours, Euphemia was in the hospital, Zero had just undergone medical attention, the Black Knights were taking the news stations as well as Ashford academy. Cornelia led the Britannian forces to the frontlines awaiting Zero's advance.

"From what we heard the Princess is in a coma, we're not sure how this will play out anymore," Llyod has no idea what to do anymore. "Suzaku you should just calm down it's not like you can just go on your own, no authorization no go."

Suzaku takes Lloyd down with a punch to the jaw and takes the key to the Lancelot, nothing will stand in his way to get to Zero. "When Euphy awakens, there will be a world without the diease known as Zero!"

Ashford Academy was in a complete stand still, "Kallen why are you doing this?" Milly asks.

"This has to do with Japan and it's people, we are at war with Britannia not any of you, so like as said as long as no one attempts to escape they're to be fine."

"At least let us go to Nunnaly's room, she needs to call her brother and make sure he's okay."

Kallen realizing Lelouch isn't there looks at Zero, Zero ponders that if he says no will it make him suspecious? He wouldn't want to worry Nunnaly, he calculated the time it would take for her to call and for him to return to his Nightmare. "That's fine," Zero leaves without another word.

Lelouch returns to his nightmare just as his phone rings, "Perfect timing," he answers, "Yes Nunnaly?"

"Oh Lelouch, where are you?"

"I was on my way back when I ran into a blockade by the mall area, the Military isn't letting anyone pass but I'll get there soon as I can. Just stay safe alright?"

"Alright..."

"I have to go, cell phones can be used by terrorists so it's strictly forbidden to use a phone, I'll be fine don't worry. I love you Nunnaly."

"I love you too..." She says as they both hang up.

"Quite the silver tongue you have, assuring your sister you're alright and postponed her calling back until the end of the battle. You never cease to amaze me you know that?" Ahead of him speaks.

"All in a days work for Zero."

In the Lamerouge room Nunnaly sits unsure of what might happen to them, she is shaking. "Nunnaly," Milly says bending down and hugging her. "It will be okay, I promise you're brother will be okay, and I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else here at the academy." Nunnaly nods to show she believes her but can't help but worry. Milly brushes her hair then kisses her gently. Nunnaly jumps a bit from the sudden kiss but twittles her fingers, Milly kisses her again longer making Nunnaly start to become less tense.

Milly rubbed her arms feeling her muscles begin to relax, Milly begins licking Nunnaly neck and puts her hands on her chest over her shirt. "Is it okay?" She nods and Milly lifts her shirt, she sees Nunnaly's small boobs, she licks the nipples softly making them become hard. She places her lips on one and begins to suck on it. Nunnaly can't help but grip her seat and bend her legs trying to surpress her moans but she can't. Milly looks up and kisses Nunnaly again as she slowly pulls her from the chair.

A rumble stops everything, "What was that?!" Nunnaly screams.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!" She jumps out window and climbs down to see Nina in her own custom made mech, "Nina?!"

"Zero!" Nina screams, "I won't let you get away!" The mech malfuctions, then explodes.

"Nina!" Milly yells, she sees Rivalz and Shirley saw it to.

"Is she okay?!" Rivalz says.

"We have to see if we can help!" Shirley says just as they are cornered by the Black Knights.

"All of you, get back inside," Suzaku comes down with the Lancelot, "I'll take care of these guys!" Radiate wave surgers rise and stop the Lancelot in it's tracks stopping it. "It's going to blow my battery!" At that moment they exploded and the Black Knight soliders are shot down, Suzaku sees someone outside giving him a signal to go to them.

Suzaku reluctantly exists his Nightmare with his eyes locked, "Who are you?"

"It's been a long time Suzaku."

"Rai? You're alive?"

"Yes, just as much as Zero."

"What do you mean?"

Rai tips off Suzaku to the location of Zero, he looks at as Suzaku flys away in the Lancelot. "Go my precious fool, take down my enemy and make this world one step closer to belonging to me." He walks toward the wreckage, he takes off the debre, my calculations were perfect, a perfect explosion, and a new chest piece. He says as he grins looking down at Nina's unconscious body.

Rai turns around to see Milly standing there, "What are you doing Rai?"

Rai had no way of being able to get around this, he was wearing his Black Knights uniform and this could compromise everything, his geass limit on her was exceeded and he was against the wall.

"You're one of them? And you did that to Nina? How could you?"

"For my own sake, nothing more, nothing less." Rai takes his gun out, "This is for the sake of my world, I'm sorry my old friend."

Milly turns and tries to run as Rai shoots bullets into her back. Milly falls on her back, she looks up with her vision fading at the window in the room she told Nunnaly to wait for her in. She thought about the last taste she ever would taste was of her, and she would die knowing that she did her best to give her what she deserved.

Rai steps on her chest, "Goodbye." Rai fires.

Moments later Rai was walking away with an anxious look in his eyes, his eyelids looked heavy. He listened in to the Britannian radio, "Zero has vanished from the battlefield, the Black Knights are being taken down! We have the upper hand, smash em!"

He checked the Black Knights, Tohdoh spoke, "We've lost contact with both Zero and Kallen, everyone who can prepare to retreat, this battle is lost. The Black Knights have fallen, all who can retreat immediately." Tohdoh says with a very low and very distrought voice.

Rai looked up at the sky as Nightmares would fall, "Has everything that I've done to this point right for me? Am I too weak?" He looks back, he looks in the direction where he left Milly with a bullet hole... next to her head. After even showing his face he couldn't go through with taking her life. "Now is not the time to quit, but I'm stuck, what can I do?" Rai walked the battlefield as he took out his BK ID and cut it in half with scissors and threw it into the river. He began ripping off his uniform as his school ID came out, "Raito Croomy." He knew there was one place he could go, if not just for now to clear his mind.

Zero had vanished. The head's of the Black Knights were arrested as war criminals. Each day at least one former member of the Black Knights that was arrested was executed on live television. Princess Euphemia lay in a coma still, Milly Ashford was healed bandaged up but she didn't seem to remember a thing after returning home, all seemed different with most of the student council. Suzaku Kururugi had just become a Knight of Rounds for being the man to take Zero down.

Rai exits the elevator and looks up at the Nightmare productions, the Lancelot stood proud over everything else in the room, it was almost as tall as the ego of it's manufacturer. "Not another visitor, why don't you people go away?"

"Llyod," Rai says looking up at him.

"Rai is that you? My my it's been too long."

"Not long enough..." Rai says never being too big of a fan of the undeserving Earl known as Llyod.

"Cecile!" He says.

"No Llyod, you are not going to talk me into helping you design a nuclear self destruct button that's conviently placed to blow up second after he's ejected, not only that the Lancelot still doesn't have an ejection pod and-"

"You're son is here."

"What?" She pauses from her ranting.

"You're. Son. Is. Here." Llyod spells out the sentence, Cecile walks away from the controls quickly and goes down the small elevator down from the Lancelot to the floor. "Rai?"

Rai takes his hat off, "Hey Mom."

Cecile puts her hand on her heart, she though adopted Rai many years ago she hadn't seen him since before he joined the academy. She walks over to him slowly and hugs him, "Oh how I've missed you."

Act 3: Britannian Military


	14. Act 3: Chapter 1

(Special Scenes: When a special scene is shown it means related to that character a certain ending between the characters in the scene is possible depending on the choices you make if they have to do with that character.)

Act 3: Britannian

Chapter 1: Schnizel's Hand

The sword slowly went back to normal, as normal as the world under the empire could possibly be. Rai had just not too long ago enlisted into the special core, he went straight to a higher rank than most because of his academy grades and Suzaku's good word. Suzaku's name was known around the world, the Hero of the Black Rebellion, the man who killed Zero.

Rai felt uneasy as each day went by, he was seen by Milly and attempted to kill her but didn't go through with it, every time he was approached he was sure they were going to take him to jail as a war prisoner but no such happened.

Cecile was happy to have Rai home, he took his classes online until he was ready to return, Suzaku was around frequently when it was time to take a new area to expand the empire with another of the Knights of the Rounds. Rai looked online again about Milly's shooting, no security cameras and no suspects, it was as if it never happened.

"I think I'm going to go to school today," Rai says.

"Really?" Cecile looked a bit disappointed.

"I'll be back, I won't stay away as long this time," He was surprised at how strangely normal his life seemed now, but his ambitions still ripped through his vains. He had dreams of what he had done in the past, he thought about how Euphy was still in a coma and then he was ready for a bigger shock.

"Rolo?"

"Yes, I'm Lelouch's little brother," Rolo says with a smile.

"Don't tell me you forgot about him or something Rai," Lelouch tilted his head.

Not only was Rai surprised to see Lelouch alive but who was this kid Rolo? Where was Nunnaly? He asked Shirley if she remembered a girl by the name but she doesn't. Milly had spoken to him as well, she didn't remember a thing, what happened?

"You want me to come along?" Rai asks.

"Yes, in fact Llyod has considered making a new Nightmare for you because of how well you operate," Suzaku says. "Cecile of course says she refuses to help him make it unless it has an escape pod. Mine doesn't even have one yet."

"How do you go into battle without one?"

"I don't fear death, those with that fear need an escape but without it I can charge in and always come out alive because I'm not always watching for deaths hand behind me." Suzaku explains. "Not only that but Prince Schnizel wants to speak to you afterwards as well."

"About what?"

"He didn't say but he said he had a job for you and that he could find no one else better for the job."

Rai goes with Suzaku wondering he could have possibly meant when he said that, but he was ready to get out into the world again but their was a small bit of circumstance that he was forgetting that would come back to haunt him.

Rai and Suzaku went to the launch zone, Prince Schnizel sent someone to brief Rai on the mission. "Rai!" Nina says says.

"Nina?" Rai is surprised to see her, she hadn't seen him since he returned to the field and saved her from rumble, she wake up as he saved her life. Rai tries to contain his laughter as she hugs him, he wasn't sure if his plans would continue but this worked perfectly. She saw him rescue her and because of this even the Closet case Nina was infactuated with him.

Rai thought about his possible options, decline and return to school, go back to whatever normal is in the empire, continue this road and become a dynasty in the empire same as Suzaku or find Kallen, Mao, Kaguya and take Nina to return to his other goal. Rai left along with Nina and Suzaku to see the Prince.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch more," Nina says sitting next to him, "I've been so preoccupied with the Prince since I showed him my blueprint for FLEIJA."

"FLEIJA?" Rai asks, such an odd name got his attention.

"It's classified right now but when we finish Prince Scnizel says it will bring peace to the world."

"Peace to the world?" Suzaku asks.

"I'm not sure what he plans to do with it but if it will really bring peace, who am I to ask questions? I just want to get it done so it will all end. He says FLEIJA could be the end of war for eternity."

"Is that even possible?" Rai asks.

"I'm not sure but, we owe it to Princess Euphemia."

Suzaku and Rai have both been taken completely in as she is mentioned, "What do you mean?" Rai asks.

"We owe it to the Princess, when she opens her eyes, to see a new world. A better world than the one she left behind after her special zone."

Schnizel appears on screen, "It's been too long Raito."

"Prince Schnizel..." Rai says.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I called you for and it's mainly for an oppertunity."

"Oppertunity?"

"In just over a year from now, my older brother Odysseus is going to arranged to marry the young Empress Tianzi."

"It's a very steep age difference," Suzaku says.

"Yes and though it's political she should feel even slightly more relaxed, so you're coming here to the Chinese Federation to meet the politians here."

"Why?" Rai asks.

"I've offered to make you a Governor of Britannia and then have you marry the Empress, I think the ages 19 and 15 are much more appropriate, even Odysseus doesn't disapprove. Be sure to think about it on the way, I'll see you here."

Rai is caught off gaurd with all of it as his mind begins to race again, if he marries the Empress of the Chinese Federation than he has full diplomatic control, his goals could be met that much easier, could he possibly pass up such a chance?

Nina stands up and walks away when the conference ends, Rai didn't want to seem too eger in front of Suzaku so he waited a moment before going after her, the way she nows feels about him can be manipulated. He stands and walks after her as he sees her looking out the window in another room, he closes the door and approaches.

He without hesistation puts his arms around her waist, she is surprised by tries to keep herself still. He keeps himself from laughing again, "Just play your role, and I'll give you what you desire."

She trembles for a moment but relaxes, he lifts the back of her skirt and grinds his dick with her ass as she is pushed into the window of the plane. He feels no resistance so he has no reason to ease off, he takes down her panties a bit and sticks it in her ass. He begins slamming her body into the window, she was shaking, he was too tight he could barely get any speed. He presses her face against the glass as she moans trying to keep it in, he sees a tear fall from the pain of it. He then can't hold it from the strain and releases into her ass, he can't risk to continue if Suzaku showed up so he stops there. Rai walks out of the room and looks back as Nina sits on the floor.

(Special Scene: Nina Path)

After the Black Rebellion Nina went into the hospital where the Princess was still in her coma, she looked into the room to see no one was there. No one was around for the moment so she could be alone with her. Nina placed her hand on Euphy's, she kissed her hand wishing she would wake up. Nina can't help herself and slips into the bed beside her, she brushes Euphy's hair. Nina leans over to Euphy's face, "Princess Euphemia..." She slowly kisses Euphy's lips and climbs on top of her. "Please wake up soon."

Chapter 2: The Empress


	15. Act 3: Chapter 2

Act 3: Britannian Military

Chapter 2: The Empress

The Chinese Federation seemed quieter than Britannia, the moment they arrived even their military was very silent. The palace wasn't nearly as big as that of the Emperor Charles' Palace but it was a fair size considering. Suzaku led Rai out, he noticed then the real reason Suzaku was here was to protect Rai just in case of anyone who planned to get in the way he had orders to do all within his power to stop them and legal force was authorized.

"Raito Croomy?" Li Xingke stood before him, Rai noticed the sword at his side. His first thought was wondering who was better in a sword fight between that man and the newly apponent Knight of the Round Suzaku.

"Yes," he says and Xingke leads him into the palace.

"The Empress is getting ready, you will meet her at dinner tonight."

"That's fine," Rai wondered what the Empress even looked like, it was impossible to even find a picture of the Empress online or even through the military data banks. It could be anyone but the Prince isn't a fool, he knew that Rai was perfect for some reason but he wasn't sure what it was.

After they had a tour Rai sat with Suzaku and couldn't help but ask regardless of how he reacted, "I went back to Ashford not too long ago. Lelouch was different, there was a boy named Rolo and everyone had forgotten about Nunnaly."

Suzaku looks over at Rai with a blank yet not very surprised expression, "I wondered if you'd ask since his Majesty left you out of it."

"Out of what?"

"The entire student council suddenly won a trip to the homeland not only all expenses paid but to meet the Emperor, they of course accepted. The Emperor used his geass on them to rewrite their memories and he had done so to Lelouch as well on the day of the Black Rebellion."

Rai was shocked to learn of the Emperor's geass, "I see..."

(Empress' Room)

Empress Tianzi sat nervously as Kaguya fixed her hair up the way she liked. "Do you know who your husband will be now that it might not be the first Prince?"

"No... I'm really nervous..." The Empress didn't want anything to do with marrying someone, she could only think of her promise with Xingke to be taken out of the palace one day and be able to live for the first time in her life.

"Well I'll be there too so don't worry about it alright?" Tianzi nodded as she tried preparing herself mentally. That night they all went to the dining hall of the palace where Tianzi had been sat before the Britannian's arrived. They walked in as Rai looked in shock of what he saw, first Kaguya, what was she doing here? Then he saw the Empress, the girl was 15 but didn't look older than 12. Rai wasn't sure which of them he should look at so instead he turned his attention over to looked to Suzaku who was looking at Kaguya. These cousins hadn't seen each other in just over 7 years at this point, he then thought about Lelouch that brought him to something he forgot.

'Where the hell is CC?' He thought realizing he hadn't seen her since before Euphemia was shot and put in a coma. 'And Mao... that offer of his still stands, I wonder.' He took his seat next to the Empress as she looked down at her plate very much affraid of the idea of him being next to her.

Rai couldn't help but feed off the fear as he placed her hand on her leg slighly under her dress, she looks up at him with her innocent eyes as he smiles at her. He thought of the things he could do with her and the Chinese Federation under his control as he looks and sees Kaguya with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but wonder what it was she was thinking about so he hand to find a point in time he could go see her so he waited until after the dinner was over, he felt no need to break the Empress down, she was already broken.

Rai found Kaguya outside, "It's been a while."

"Too long!" Kaguya turns to him with a smile, "I really couldn't have been happier to see it was you other than him even if you're with them."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I couldn't think of anyone better that I could trust with her even if it's just for legal reasons but this is also a chance to reform Japan."

"Reform Japan? How?"

"Lord Zero spoke of the United States of Japan, though he's only been gone for a short month now his influence is still felt through the Japanese people. If you marry her and you start a new United States of Japan then it will be a part of Britannia similar to Euphemia's plan but strictly under Chinese Federation government meaning Britannia can't touch it!"

"It's a well thought out plan, but how to you suppose we keep ties in case something goes wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious? You marry me."

"I don't understand."

"You marry Tianzi and me. We'll both be your wives." She says, Rai couldn't help but know it was a good idea. Go along with that he could do a good thing by rebuilding Japan and have them both... or he could take the Chinese Federation and have absolute control with Britannia and not worry about the needs of the Japanese. He could take the small Empress apart and there would be no stopping him, he thought for a moment.

"I'll be sure to consider that."

"Good enough!" Kaguya jumps up and kisses him as she sneaks away before any gaurds show up and see them together.


	16. Act 3: Chapter 3

Act 3

Chapter 3: Invitation

A few weeks after they Rai left the Chinese Federation he recieved a very unexpected letter. "Rai!" Cecile runs to him almost falling over and tries talking but breathing too hard.

"Mom take a breath before you kill over." Rai says.

"That's the only time she's allowed to take a breath!" Lloyd says.

"Shut up!" Rai says twitching at the comment.

"You got a letter, it was sent her personally by Suzaku it's from the Emperor himself."

"A letter from the Emperor?" Rai had never heard of such a thing, His Majesty sending a letter was unheard of, and to him? Rai took it and slowly open it, "It's an invitation to the home land, he wants to see me..."

Cecile was speechless, Rai wasn't sure how to feel. After finding out what happened when the student council was invited by the Emperor they came back with no memory, was that what he wanted? He couldn't refuse or no doubt he'd send Suzaku after him. Rai would have to agree and he had a few days before he had to go, he thought in his mind what he would do if he thought the Emperor was going to use his geass on him. Would he have time to see it coming and prepare himself? Maybe write down everything he had ever done to remind him when he his memory was erased. What if he was a totally different person and the thoughts of all he did sickened him to the point that he may turn himself in or even kill himself.

Rai pondered it over the next few days but he decided to stop thinking about it and go to school, it was after all the last day he would be there for a while or at least as himself.

"I still can't believe you get to go to the homeland, I hope you don't forget about us!" Shirley says as she and Rai walk the halls toward out the door so Rai can leave.

"I won't you can believe me..." He took a chance before he got in and looked at her. "I want to ask you something before I leave. I may not get another chance to ask, you never know."

"What is it?" Shirley asks.

"I may or may not come back, who knows if I do come back and forget everyone than forget it. But if I return and I haven't changed or forgotten anyone. Will you go out with me? On you know a real date..?" Rai looked to the side as he asked, he knew she liked Lelouch all over again at least a little so he had no high hopes but he had to ask.

"Sure." Shirley said with a smile as he looked back at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't expect me to wait if you take too long to come back and I'm taken." She laughs then kisses his cheek. "I'll miss you Rai."

Rai gets into the car as the driver goes and he watches Shirley get further away. He had something he could actually return for, if he came back to Shirley he could give up his ambitions couldn't he? He would never have to worry about it again. Would he be willing to give it all up for her?

He got the plane where Suzaku was waiting, Cecile greeted him outside the car. "Don't forget. no matter what happens you always have a home to return to here." She says as she hugs him, another possiblity enters his mind the thought of just returning home with Cecile and being done with all it. The mother that raised him and calmed the dark voices in his head, he could return to her and she could block those inner demons again. Would he give it up for that?

Rai gets in the plane is and flown over to the Palace, the moment he arrived after a short time of thinking of what was in store for him here they had him go to meet the Emperor immediaitely. Rai stood in front of Charles door as it opens slowly for him, Charles was alone sitting on his throne. Only 2 lights were in the door making it very dark, Rai was uneasy.

"Welcome back to the homeland Raito."

Rai couldn't speak, he hadn't noticed but he was shaking not sure if not looking into his eyes would make him look suspecious.

"Relax Raito, I know you know about my geass."

"You do?!" Rai jumps.

"And I'm very pleased with your work, you helped me trap my errant son Lelouch and teach him a lesson he will never remember if you will."

Rai gets on one knee, "What can I do for you... your majesty."

"I invite you, to join my Knights of the Round."

Rai froze in place, "Your elite squad?" Charles grinned at him.

"I have plans for you and I want you to be there beside Suzaku, because of the 2 of you it will be possible and I want both of you to be around to see it."

Rai couldn't help his shaking from fear turn into adrenaline, "Yes your majesty, I am honored to accept your invitation!" Rai can hardly control the volume of his voice as he yells to the Emperor. Another possiblity had landed before him, he could stay the course with the Emperor and watch the world in the hands of the Emperor, he could see the undying ambitions in Charles' eyes.


	17. Forced Ambition Series

The following is a Hentai based story with the following: Yuri, Forced sex, Ryona ect. Some readers may be disturbed and I urge you to turn away if this type of story is not what you like.

Anyone who may continue here from Code Geass Forced Ambition you will see similarites and to answer any questions you may have; This is the future after the events of FA which during this time is still unfinished.

Enjoy.

Episode 1: Final Fantasy Down Part 1 (Final Fantasy 13)

Chapter 1: Bringing down the Lightning

There was a retangular table sitting in the middle, only one man had already arrived sitting firmly in the shadows. The other men entered the room and sat around the table. "Gentlemen, I'm glad you could make it here today."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," one of them said waiting on him to begin feeling anxious.

"Let's not waste any time," the man stands in the light with her silver hair showing in the light as it his face becomes for visible. A familiar face which had aged by 10 years... "My name is Rai, and I will be your host tonight." He walks over to the giant television in the door and turns it on, "My slave troops are in rout, they've found the target and are preparing to strike."

On the monitor many are dressed to look like the same troops normally fought in Final Fantasy 13. They turn on their camera's to get a visual as they see Lightning traveling on her own, one takes out a sniper.

The men look over to Rai, "Don't worry, no bullets we use are lethal, it feels more like being hit with a bullet that doesn't even pierce the skin."

He shoots at Lightning as it rips through the air and hits her in the back. Lightning gasps and falls on her knees from the surprise. They all move in and surround her, she staggers to her feet. "Is that the best you can do?" She takes out her weapon and charges at them, from behind another jumps in and hits her in the back with an eletric rod. Every second it's touching her it sends a wave through her body. Lightning yells in agony and falls over, all of them take out their tazors and shoot them at her one by one. The surge through her body makes her trimble and shake, she holds herself as she gasps for air.

They stop with her body immobile and one picks her up, another gets in front and punches her in the belly. Lightning sprung forward, she was more helpless than she had ever been in her life. One by one they came around and punched her again.

"Send him out," Rai says, another man walks out from the area. He was very muscular and with a devilish smile he used his fingers to orchestrate. They drop her to the ground and they all began to stop down on her with their boots, one of the men takes their boots and firmly stoops on her crotch.

"Ah!" Lightning yells with her eyes wide open.

"Such a strong willed women, you've never felt pleasure have you?" The big man walks in her direction, he takes his massive boots and slams it on to her crotch. Lightning screams from the pain of it and gasps trying to catch her breath. From the paralyzing bursts through her body she still couldn't move or speak real words.

"My name is Brock, my boss has order us to just have some fun but not to break you yet. But when the order comes to break you, you're mine." Brock lifts his shirt to show that of dick was still in his pants but it was so long it reached into his shirt. It was inhumanly long, Lightning was able to make her way to crawling away then get a head start to running away running into every wall still unable to move properly.

"Let her go," Rai says. "Our troops will capture any girl you want. From any place, from any time." Rai shows them a monitor with name's and profiles. From Final Fantasy, to Bleach, to Naruto, to Sailor Moon back to Code Geass and on. "Make your requests gentlemen, we'll be in touch."

Notice: All further story development such as a girl from another video game or anime will be posted as a new story in Fanfiction or if you prefer you can see them all at:

Ohryonasensei dot blogspot dot com


	18. Act 3: Final Chapter

Act 3

Chapter 4: Nunally

Time had been passing quickly after the invitation, Rai was becoming very popular in the homeland with no reason to return to Area 11 at the present time. Rai was very curious though as to some of the things the Emperor had in mind but one of them came as an unexpected shot.

"Nunally?" Rai says seeing her alone waiting on someone.

"Rai is that you?"

"Yeah it is, what are you doing here?"

"Someone named V2 brought me back here to the homeland, he said he didn't know where Lelouch was though."

"V2?" Rai's curosity had been sparked but also had no intention of trying to get to the bottom of something that could cost him such an amazing position neat the Emperor. As Rai looked at Nunally the first thing that came to his mind was how much she was like Euphemia, and how Euphy was just as harmless and defenseless as the Blinded and Crippled Nunally before him. With either of them by his side would it not be possible to change the world to a better place if he won the throne somehow? Or maybe if he won the throne and had them has his own personal trophies.

"You shouldn't be bothering the new Knight of the Rounds Princess," says a bitter looking woman as she makes her way right to Nunally.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I approached her to speak." The woman had a questionable expression but there was a level of fear everyone had the Knights, they were above the law in different ways and could show no mercy. "I suggest you address her as the royalty she is or I'll have to deal with you myself hag."

"I'm sorry sir!" She was scared shitless, Rai was amazed at how quickly she was willing to shape up.

"Good." He walks away trying to keep his cool, he felt nearly drunk on power after one hit and he wasn't even offical. He thought more about the coma Euphy was in and what world he would want her to wake up to. Did it matter? He wondered.

As he walks he runs into a familiar face he hadn't seen in a very long time. "Anya?" Rai asks.

She looks down at her device then looks up at Rai, "You look like him." She proceeds to walk by him. Anya his former best friend in the homeland seemed to not even be aware of his existence anymore. That could only mean that something happened to her, and he had planned to find out what it might have been.


	19. Act 4: Chapter 1

Act 4 Mao

Chapter 1: Bridge to Insanity

Mao awaiting a response from his new friend was taking far too long. He sat in a secluded area around a forest where no one was around. Even at peace he was mad in his mind, thinking about every possible way he could bring his new friend to him. To get closer to him he needed to closer to those who he was close to as well, who knows where the road might take him.

He had no interest in what he had to do but his motives were for a single purpose; To lore him out. He needed to learn more about his friend but he knew very little, so he went along and snuck into Ashford Academy where he might be able to find a computer in the dorms each being blocked to enter the student database but reading minds he could find the code.

He accessed the data base through the computer in the room once used by the Lamerouge family, as he did so he heard something behind him. "And I thought you were gone from here." Mao says with a smile not even turning around, "You have some nerve walking around here hoping no one will realize you haven't been here for a while."

Sayoko to remain under cover was in her maid outfit but she wasn't going to back down to Mao. "Why are you here?"

"Information, how about you?"

Sayoko had left something that if found could expose come evidence for Britannia and telling him would never be a good thing. "Stand aside," she takes the kunai off of her thighs.

"That's rude, I'll have to pass." She throws them as Mao stands aside dodging all of them. He was looking in her minds eye, he knew where she wanted them to go so he went where she knew they wouldn't.

"Shit!" She jumps at him and Mao simple catches her ankle and tosses her into the wall hitting so hard she has a hard gasp on impact. She slides down the ball and struggles back to her feet, she charges again with a punch, Mao side steps and grabs her wrist then throws her over his shoulder onto the table knocking everything off. Sayoko yells in pain from the fall, school was in session so no one could hear her and Mao knew it.

Mao gets on top of Sayoko and begins to choke her, her legs kick up and down as she tries to get back to her feet but with the air unable to get to her lungs and not even having time to take a breath after the second slam she has nearly no energy. Mao grabs one of her breasts with his hand as hard as he could as Sayoko groans from pain. "I wonder if my dear C2s breasts feel this great even over the shirt." Mao rips down her maids uniform and grabs them about with his nails sinking into her skin as she continues to struggle.

"Let go of me!" Sayoko wouldn't think of how to get out of something like this, it was something she had never foreseen even from being tortured and on. Mao takes his mouth around her breast while choking her and sucks on her nipple. In his mind he could not her her telling her to let go, he only heard his own thoughts as to what he wanted to do to C2. Mao hears only for a moment in Sayokos mind, he grins and takes his hand in her stockings and pulls out a niddle.

"No!" she yells, Mao only smiles as he stabs her in the chest with it. The poisons sinks into her body as she becomes paralyzed, able to feel but unable to move. Mao lifts up the skirt and begins pulling on the panties as Sayoko rocks her head back and forth trying to move her body.

"Don't worry, you're just practice, it'll be over sooner than you might think." Mao pulls his dick out from his pants as he forcefully shoves it right into Sayoko without a second thought. Sayoko gasps as Mao continues going in and out. He thrusts harder and harder as Sayoko gasps with each breath she takes. Mao couldn't control himself, he was inexperienced but he was becoming tired already, the moment he stuck it in he had already came. He didn't want to quit, he goes as hard as he can just as the table breaks from the pressure making Mao land on Sayoko harder than she can stand as she screams and her consciousness begins to fade out.

"It'll be over soon," Mao says over and over again, "And then next I'll need to pay another visit to get closer to my friend. I need to go see Cecile Croomy."

Chapter 2: Message to a Friend


	20. Act 4: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Message to a Friend

Lloyd comes down the elevator with a big grin, "Looks like we've been invited to a party." He waves a piece of paper on his way down.

"A party? Who could possibly be throwing a party?" Cecile says while looking at her computer intently.

"After the downfall of Zero, the new Governor Viceroy Kalaris."

"I hear Viceroy Kalaris is going to put Area 11 back into shape, I suppose it means there will be more blood shed than when Prince Clovis were still alive."

"Hm? Cecile if I didn't know any better I would say that you think that Zero's existence in Area 11 seemed to have caused less blood shed." Llyod says.

"That's not-"

"And I agree," He looks up at the Lancelot and ponders, "Before Zero came only the innocent were slaughtered, when Zero came it became a war against Britannia and not people. He stayed true to that and innocent lives were never purposely lost in battle due to the Black Knights. With Kalaris arrive it will more than likely mean that he will kill as many 11s as it takes to bring order back to Area 11." He looks over a Cecile who with the dreaded look on her face would show how she despiced the idea of more innocent lives dying for this. "Of course there is still hope."

"There is?" Cecile says, she was gladly all ears until she remembered who she was talking to but Llyod surprised her with a nonsarcastic answer.

"Princess Euphemia, as long as she is alive, there is hope for all 11s. And when she wakes up she can take her place as Viceroy, end the cycle of war on this part of the planet with Suzaku." Llyod closes her laptop, "You've been waiting all day. Rai hasn't sent you a message today, I imagine he's busy. So go get ready for the party!"

They both decide to go get ready for the party but they weren't the only one's, Mao in his suit comes up to the front completely disguised and with normal sunglasses on to hide his geass. He walks up to security and reads the first person they suspect he may be, "Name?"

"Earl Cody Winchester," Mao says as they mark him on the list and Mao says before he enters, "I have an 11 around he continues to try getting by as me, I'm tired of having to deal with him. If you see him," Mao slips some green in his pocket, "Take care of him for me."

"Yes sir," the man says proudly with a smile on his face. Moments later a man comes with the name Earl Cody Winchester and he is shown to a private room where he does not come out of.

Llyod and Cecile are seen talking and what not around everyone, Mao sees Cecile. (Cecile wearing the same dress she is seen wearing in the the episode 1 million miracles.) "Excuse me Ms Croomy."

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"No, but I have some very important news about your son that you may want to know about. It is private, so you best comes with me in secret. Meet me upstairs in the room by the balchony in 10 minutes." Mao leaves and watches as Cecile continuously looks at the clock wanting to go faster so she can hurry up there and find out what was going on.

"Cecile!" Llyod says.

"What?!" Cecile says not expecting to be talked to.

"Uh... This is Viceroy Kalaris," Llyod says.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." She shakes his hand.

"The pleasure is mine of course but I'm sure you are pleasured," he says as he blantantly tries looking down her shirt.

Cecile takes a step back as Kalaris pulls her in, "We should get to know each other real soon." Kalaris says letting her go and walking away.

When Cecile sees it's been nearly 10 minutes she heads up to the room and opens the door, "Where are you?" Mao comes from behind and forces her front first into a glass wall.

"What are you doing?!" She says.

"This place is sound proof, it doesn't matter, do you know what this place was used for when Clovis was in charge?" Mao smiles, "This was a chamber where shows were put on, 11 women were forced into being put in her."

"For what?"

"A show," Mao pulls a line and the curtains come from the glass revealing that it was a window to the floor. "This was only part of the show," Mao takes his fingers into her dress and begins rubbing her panties.

Cecile panicks not wanting anyone to look up and see what was happening, everytime she tried to think of a way to move he would cut her off, she had no idea he was reading her mind. He places his fingers in and begins to push in further and go to the very spot he could read was most senative, she moans loudly. "L-Let go!"

"Your son has been ignoring me, I much have no interest in you but you're a good pawn for this game. I'll use you to get to the king, but I can't have him hating me. We are friends after all." He continues unmercilessly as she continues trying to pull his hand out but she is unable as her legs start to give out. "Together, we will have everything we want, everything.' Mao says as he forces nearly all 4 of his fingers forcing her to orgasm with squirting on window. She gives up trying anymore, she can barely move.

"One last thing," Mao whispers in her ear, "The glass is protected on this side, they didn't see a thing. This time." Mao says as he leaves her lying on the ground trying to hold in her orgasm as it continues.

Mao takes a picture with his phone, "I have more than one friend, and I'm going to be making that other friend, well my friend very soon."

Next Chapter: Kalaris


	21. Act 4: Chapter 3

Act 4

Chapter 3: Kalaris

Mao waited and waited, he was excited and nervous. The giant grin on his face could only prove his depleting sanity by the second. "Soon, very soon I'll have everything I ever wanted." Mao stands and begins making his way to the outside of the motorcade of Kalaris' military control center. Mao reads brainwaves to find out who is where, with the information he finds his way inside and goes to the emptiest room nearest Kalaris he could find.

In the next room talks had been going on, "I must save that it surprises me that you have interest in having Lloyd's assistant come working for you." Schnizel says on the picture phone.

"Yes," Kalaris says with a very serious face, "I want better Nightmare interfacing like your Lancelot but I don't wish to hault progress so instead of requesting the big man Llyod I would make due with his assistant."

"I suppose there is no harm in that, I'll have her sent to you soon just be a little patient for me?"

"Of course your highness," Kalaris says as he exits the picture cast. Kalaris crinches his fist trying to keep himself calm and patient as possible. It wasn't easy, he taps his foot and stands up. Kalaris walks out and says he wants to not be followed, he looks at the picture he was sent on his phne just days before of Cecile helplessly on the ground. 'Where did this picture come from? Who sent it? Why did they send it to him?' Those questions never entered his mind, it went straight to how he could see the same sight in person.

Cecile arrives days later, she is given to the department that develops his Sutherlands. Kalaris watches the feed to see what is happening, he strokes his beard and ponders how he will do this. "I'd like a status report on all systems, have Ms Croomy come meet me tonight in the West Wing in the intelligence room, no assistance is neccesary."

Kalaris waits in the wing, when the sun goes down the door opens and Cecile comes in. "Please begin, I wouldn't want to have you up all night." Kalaris sits as Cecile agrees and puts up a skeleton of the sutherland and begins to explain the enhancements needed for them to have the firepower he desires.

Cecile continues, Kalaris points to something on his paper. "What exactly is this?" He says hiding it with his hand as he points so she has to walk over and see what he is pointing at, as she takes a look he pulls her down on his lap.

"Viceroy what are doing?" She says.

"Relax," Kalaris begins pulling up her skirt as she tries to get up.

"Stop it!" Cecile yells, after what had just happened with Mao she had no intention of going down without a fight.

Kalaris was just as determined to not to no for an answer, he pulls her skirt right up and pulls her down. He grabs at her breasts as hard as he can making her ache in pain for a moment from the hard strain. Kalaris covers her mouth as she tries to scream as he forces her to sit right down on his dick as it is forced in. He hops her up and down on his lap, he turns her and bounces her with his hands firmly gripping her boobs inside of her shirt. He force slams her down as he continues on the table nearly breaking it, as she tries to scream again he kisses her to drown it out.

Mao takes another picture with his phone, "I have all I need now, and this is where it will all end, my friend is coming and I will finally get what I want." Mao continues to watch as Kalaris goes on for a good 15 minutes relentlessly, mercilessly, not stopping until finally Cecile passes out. "It is time to come out and play Rai."

Act 4 Final Chapter: Desire.


	22. Act 4: Chapter 4 Final

Act 4

Chapter 4: Desire

Nature was alive in the forest, outside of Britannian settlement and untouched by the war in years. Animals would live as nature intended them and never destroy their own home yet when humans become wild they are referred to as animals. Time had destroyed the very foundation that was once created by those who had spoken and preached about equality and peace. The desire to have what you wanted could spell a death sentence for others, how far might some go to save others at their own sacrifice.

C2 was thinking all of those and more as she travels up the road, her hat covering her face so not to feel it on the hot day. She lifts her white dress as she walks through the shallow pond and up the gentle stream. She looks at the big rock she had remembered so well as she turns her back.

"You came my dear C2," Mao says as he steps into the stream. "I knew you would come, I knew you would come."

"Mao... You did all of this to get me away from Rai and come to you. What made yo really believe I would come here so that all of what you were doing would stop."

"I could prove you had a heart C2, that you really do care for these people or that you truly care about me. That you truly love me and now that you're here it is proven!"

"What is it that you desire of having me here now Mao, it is just us here now." C2 says looking at him as he approaches.

"I desire you, more than anything else in the world, as far as I care this whole world can burn. Every man woman and child can be skinned alive and burnt to ashes before the eyes of their loved one's. As long as you're with me, I have my world."

"Then I suppose this is where we go from here, Mao." C2 pulls a gun out on Mao, "There is nothing left for us, not in this world."

Mao grins, "You could never shoot me C2, you love me too much to cause me harm." He steps forward, "Let me show you my graditude!" He comes in close and back slaps C2 into the rock. He grabs her by her throat and catches the gun before it hits the stream of water. "I love you C2, and in order to prove to you how much you love me I'll simply... Have to break you down." Mao takes aim and shoots her in the knees.

"Ah!" C2 gasps as she winces in pain, Mao pushes her down into the river and pushes his foot on her chest so her head goes under the water. He does it again and again letting her up for air and submerging her back under so she comes up coughing and gasping for air.

"No matter how bitten you are, I will always be here to pick you back up, I'll never let you fall."

"W-Why are you doing this Mao?"

"You are like an unruly dog C2, you must be tamped, beaten and broken until you understand the will of your master." He fires 2 more rounds into her arms to keep her still, he walks and grabs his brief case and takes out his chain saw. "Now we can finally go up north, where there is no war and we can live there forever."

He with a single swing cuts down a small tree, "So this what you wanted..? You're punishing me?"

"No no no, I'm not at all, like I told you I'm showing you my graditude!" Mao throws his brief case over to where C2 is lying. "I will now chop you up and we will take my little plane there, don't worry it won't hurt too long. And when we get there I will sow you back together myself!"

"Mao." Mao turns around to see Rai come from the bushes, "During your delusional rant you didn't hear me coming did you?"

Mao laughs, "Then doesn't that mean that you wasted your time sneaking up if you revealed yourself to me free willingly?"

"Mao, every part of your logic is wrong, you're much too late. C2 doesn't need you as long as she has me, your worthless existence is barely above my notice."

"So you abandoned what happened to your dear mom and came after me? Such a good son you are."

"I took care of it, she doesn't remember a thing, and I will take care of Kalaris later."

Mao laughs psychotically, "You stupid sack of shit! You're throwing away your opportunity! To do what you desire, you have so many choices before you! Stop wasting your time and take action!" Mao charges with his chain saw at Rai.

Rai takes a step back thinking to run but almost forgot what he had planned, "Mao, throw your chain saw in the water and give your gun to C2."

"Shit!" Mao is forced to do so, he drops the chainsaw and C2 stands and is handed the gun. C2 points the gun at an angle around his head. Mao snaps back into it, he looks at C2 who has the gun in position, "C2?"

"I'm sorry Mao," she pulls the trigger ending his life here and there. After getting rid of the body in the hole they would spend the better half of the day digging inside the stream, they make their way out.

"He is right you know," C2 says, Rai looks at her, "You have many things to look forward to. Whatever path you choose is what could impact the world if you wanted it to."

Rai thought more about it and he was right, he had many things waiting for him too many to list off at the moments and he was sure there were more to come. "Preparations must be made C2, I'm going to spend these next few weeks preparing... talking to people and making my decisions..."

C2 looks forward, "What is it that you want me to do?"

"It's time, go find Kallen, it's almost time," Rai looks out toward Area 11. "For the Rebirth of Zero."

Coming Soon

Act 5: Reverse Rebirth


	23. Code Geass Lost Colors Recoded

Based off the main idea of the Code Geass Visual Novel Lost Colors only released in Japan it will have a story of its own created by the group itself.

(Go to my profile to find link to the Facebook group or message me on Youtube my username: RyonaSensei)

This will follow the new protagonist Rai. He uses a Geass similar to that of Lelouch whom will be a crucial part of the story as well as the other characters.

Different routes and story elements change the outcomes.

Decision based Visual Novel that will give you control over his actions and what happens next. Each critical decisions vastly impacts the rest of the game including the multiple endings.

Routes including:

Academy

Geass

Black Knights / Japan Liberation Front Routes

Britannian Military

Knights of the Rounds Route

And more.

Love interests Branch from:

CC

Kallen

Shirley

Milly

Viletta

Cecile

Anya

Nunnaly

And More.

This also includes a Harem system which I will tell you more about at a later date.

Critical Decisions will shake the world, keep, alter or destroy the history of Code Geass as the world knows it.

Joining group on Facebook isn't necessary to be part of the project group it's just easier to communicate through Facebook and I check it daily.

Members wanted purposes:

Someone good at setting game variables

Story boards

Story ideas

Finding and Renders character models from certain episodes

Music

Flowchart planning

And even people just to help get the word out.

Any questions let me know, I think this could be a very good VN for Code Geass if we even get enough people willing to try to produce some results.


	24. Act 5: Chapter 1

_**Wake up. It is time. There isn't much time. Take your time. Step into this world. Everything is possible within, nothing is possible without. All opinions belong to you, what is the world which is desired? Do not be afraid, take a step, and begin your journey to your deepest hopes and desires. **_

Act 5: Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 1: Forward

"Wake up, Rai wake up," Rai wakes up and sits up in his bed and stretches.

"I'm up I'm up," Rai says.

"If you don't hurry you'll be late, do you need a ride?"

"I got it mom," Rai says.

Cecile cracks open the door to see him, "Don't forget to eat something before school today okay?"

"Yeah yeah…" Rai says trying to get here out. He takes the cover off and gets up, he looks to see Cecile still standing there. "What?!"

"Have you being out Rai? Trying to impress someone with that body?" Cecile laughs.

"Get out!" Rai throws a pillow at her face as she shuts the door laughing. Rai puts on his school uniform after he gets cleaned up. He gets his skates on and begins to ride down the road; he looks to the left on the Britannia Settlement. He then looks on the right to see another city being built on what was once the wastelands, where the Japanese once lived.

He looks up at the titantron seeing news casters talking about how the world is now progressing after the War, everything seemed so much better. The world itself was under the title of "Britannia" and not a single piece of the world was anything else.

Rai skates right passed the other students, many of the girls wave at him on his way in as he waves but before being met by a clothesline at the door. "Ouch!"

Milly hits Rai over the head with a rolled up News paper, "What have I told you? No skating in the school!"

"Yes yes, you'll never change you know that?" Rai takes off his skates.

"Well someone has to keep you in check, without a girlfriend I'm the only one here to keep you in line."

"Sure why not…" Rai gets up and places the skates on his back, "Anything new coming up?"

"What else? I'm graduating soon and what better to do than end it with a bang!"

"A bang?" Rai did not like the sound of that, especially from someone like Milly.

"So I was just wondering," Milly puts her arm around Rai, "thought to ask Shirley to the Ashford Ball?"

"Get off it Milly, Shirley doesn't want to go with me. She wants to go with Lelouch and I'm not going to waste my time or her's asking something we know she'll say no to."

Rai and Milly walk together to the council room where everyone had been waiting, "Rai!" Rivals runs up to him.

"What's up?"

"Did you hear that they're building a school for the 11's next door to Ashford?" Rivalz thinks back a moment, remembering Rai is part Japanese. "I didn't really mean that I…"

Lelouch looks up from his book, "It's not very polite to call others by numbers Rivalz that time has passed." Rai leaves from them into the next room where Nina was on her computer.

"What are you up to?"

Nina jumped, "Oh Rai, I was just…" He clicked out of the page she was and turned to him, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering how you feel about the new school opening next door," Rai asked.

"I was skeptical at first… but now I welcome it. The world is reading to face the future together, and the Emperor is our leader on the way there." Nina's own ways of feeling about numbers had changed which spoke volumes about her as a person. Terrorists organizations had been becoming very few and far between and taken down quickly by the Britannian Military.

On the night of the ball Lelouch had hesitantly gone with Shirley, he didn't look like he was too interested in being there all together. Rai on the other hand sat, Milly going up to him and asking "Can't find someone to dance with?"

"Plenty to choose from but, I gotta say I'm not very interested in the selection here…"

"I understand what you mean, since some people almost never get the opportunity to try what they'd like to do."

"That seemed strangely irrelevant," She asked.

"What if it was completely relevant? What if you had a chance to do whatever you wanted without consequence because you knew you'd wake up tomorrow and none of it was real." Milly asked.

"You think about some strange things don't you?"

"Yeah… They say on special nights you can do things you don't have to burden with talking about later just things you've wanted to do but you never got the chance."

"Is there something you wanted to do?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, I suppose with the way I always am it's kind of hard for me to just put myself out there in any kind of way."

"True but you're very blunt and straight forward, so not sure what'd be worried about."

"Maybe a little more shy than I come on when it comes down to it, maybe it's just the situation or who it is?"

"Well if tonight is what you say it is then don't think about it just do it," Rai says unaware she would listen as she turns his head and kisses him. It had caught him completely off guard, she could have being talking about anything he thought.

Milly gets up and walks away as if nothing had happened, she had left leaving him feeling completely dumbfounded by what had just happened. Rai takes the moment to walk out his mind still quite confused over what had happened he found his way by the Lamperouge place, he knocks on the door to have Sayoko answer it.

"Why how are you Rai?" She asks.

"I'm doing alright, it was the night of the dance of Nunnaly was here and not there so I thought I'd come by."

"She'd love the company at least until her brother arrives," Sayoko smiles and let's Rai in.

Sayoko had to live for a moment and asked Rai to stay over with Nunnaly since he was there, she would have had to wait until Lelouch got home to do it. Nunnaly showed Rai his what she had made with Sayoko, they were very well made considering her blindness.

"This is my favorite one," She said, it looked exactly like the others but it was silverfish white the same color of Rai's hair, could she have possibly know that the color of the paper was the same?

"I'm pretty fund of the color myself," Rai says. "I hoped you come to the dance."

"Oh…" Nunnaly looked disappointed, "If I went I can't dance then it would be me sitting there and everyone would wonder why I was there."

"That doesn't matter, I was just told about how on nights like this whatever you do shouldn't be a burden the next day. Live like you can do what you always desired, and not have to worry about it the next day."

Sayoko was gone and they were alone, those words echoing in Rai's head. She was there, completely harmless, almost the entire student body was all the way at the Ballroom and no one was coming back anytime soon. He could do it… He could just take what he wanted.

"What is something you've always wanted?"

"What?" Rai says being caught off guard.

"Something you've always wanted to do," Nunnaly asked. "There was a boy I remember that I really liked, I'm not sure he ever knew."

Rai tilted his head a moment, "Really?"

"Yeah…" Nunnaly raised her bird, "I want you to have this."

"Me? Really?" Rai asked, her favorite one she wanted him to have. She nodded her head, Rai put his hands out as his hands were placed on her's instead of the bird as he put her hands down and then kisses Nunnaly. "I suppose that does count as something I've always wanted to do," he said as she blushed.

He was able to ward off his temptation with his own power of will… He had no idea how much time he had as what was happening in the hallway. Sayoko had completely forgotten her duty as she drops Lelouch and Nunnaly's unclean clothes to the floor in the hall way as she had Milly to the wall.

Sayoko kisses Milly's neck and rubs her legs up, Sayoko moves back a bit and says "I need to get back to Ms Nunnaly soon…"

"I understand, but just for a moment… Only we are here." Milly kisses Sayoko and she kisses her back.

_**How long is it until people regret their actions the next day if they make a mistake. What if they didn't and they did something they want to continue but know it can't be. There are many stories in the world of those who would change history but if they do what changes would have to happen? Would they be for the better… or not?**_

_**In this World, all options are yours.**_

Chapter 2: Home.


	25. Act 5: Chapter 2

_**In this world some things were never meant to be, if certain tragedies did not happen and the world continued from there. How would the world be today? Would the world be better off in the end because of that tragedy or would it worse? The timeline is full of secrets and skeletons in the closet that people refuse to acknowledge. **_

Act 5

Chapter 2: Legacy Part 1

The nightmare comes down the street as quickly as possible with the cargo on its back, "I'm running low on energy where are you guys?!" The pilot said while being chased by the military. They began to rain bullets down on him like rain as 2 others go in the way of the fire.

"Ohgi! Get going before it's too late!" Tamaki says trying to buy him so time, "Hurry up!"

"Thanks!" Ohgi says making his way toward the Shinjuku Ghetto Ohgi looks behind him to see Tamaki's nightmare explode. "Damn it, Tamaki!"

"You don't have time to worry about it, don't let his death be for nothing, get that thing here right away before it's too late. Do you understand Kaname?"

"Yes sir…" Ohgi gets away to the Ghetto. He gets into the Hideout where they close the entrance before the Britannian Military come looking.

"I'm glad to see you in one piece Ohgi…" Kallen meets him outside of the nightmare, her facial expression telling the story she wished she could have gone, she was faster so Tamaki wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself.

"He has never steered us wrong before… Tamaki's death won't have been for nothing. We got what he wanted us to get," Ohgi looked up at the giant ball they had on the back of the nightmare.

(Indonesia)

Cornelia's troops fly into battle destroying the fleets quickly, "This low-born scum has no right to raise their swords to a Princess. The battlefield is mine and mine alone, surrender now and we'll let you live."

"Down with Britannia!" All of them yell as they begin to fire with all of their nightmare's, Cornelia just grins as she flies right through their bullets and rips through their nightmare's like they were wet paper. Cornelia had fallen right into their trap; they had an electromagnetic shield covering making her nightmare freeze before reaching the General.

"Let your Emperor feel our wrath!" He presses a button as the cannon is about to fire and take out Cornelia just as a plasma cannon comes from the sky destroying the General's flagship and the rest of his base with it.

"Gilford was that you?"

"N-No your highness it came from above." Gilford said out of relief as they looked up to see the Siegfried coming down from the sky.

"Your highness, I'm very glad to see I came in time for assistance." Jeremiah said as humbly as he knew how.

"Jeremiah?" Cornelia said, "If you're here then that means… Lelouch?" Another air ship comes down from the clouds and video chat opens. "I see my Night came at the perfect moment."

Cornelia placed her hand on her cheek, "Lelouch you know you're too young to be out on the battlefield already."

"Dear sister, I took both areas 14 and 15 with Schnizel, I think I can handle being your back up."

"You know I mean Nunnaly, she worries about you out here." She gave him a smile.

"She shouldn't worry so much about me, and neither should you Cornelia."

"I'm just trying to look out for you Lelouch, it's my job."

"Your job was to guard my mother, it isn't anymore Cornelia."

"Not as a Child of the Britannian Emperor, but as your sister Lelouch."

Lelouch caught off guard almost blushes from embarrassment, "Area 17 has been established, I'll be heading back to the Homeland."

(Aries Villa)

Rai opens his door, he looks to the right to see Cecile hit the ground. "I'm so sorry your sir…"

The nobleman looks at her with a worthless smug, "You're lucky I don't have you killed for stepping upon my noble feet scum." He walks off not speaking to Rai, and Cecile begins picking up the clothes she dropped which were Rai's whom she was the personal servant for.

Rai picks a few up, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She says afraid she would hit him for dropping his clothes.

"Relax, that guy should really ease up on you. But that's like telling Britannia to stop growing; it's going to engulf the world." He offers his hand and she slowly takes it as he helps her up.

"It's a nice day, you work for me so take the day off I'll be busy the whole day and if I make a mistake I'll handle it myself."

"…Are you certain your highness?"

"Yes, enjoy yourself I insist." Rai begins to walk away.

"Um…"

"Yes Cecile?"

She smiles, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Rai says as he walks down toward the garden.

As Rai begins to be greeted by the other nobles in the house around the corner 2 girls sat and talked, "I'm sure he'll love it! Give it to him." Nunnaly says.

Anya looks at the perfectly grown rose in her hand she had raised perfectly from a seed as if taken right from a magazine. "It's just a plant… what if he laughs at me?"

"He wouldn't do that," Nunnaly said still trying to convince Anya to go speak to him and give it to him as a present.

(Later that day Air Ship)

"Is that so?" Lelouch says he can't help but laugh.

"What is it?" Sitting next to him a white and gold outfit similar to what she would wear in the black knights, C2 asks Lelouch who was wearing his white and gold empire attire.

"Clovis was killed."

"You don't seem at all upset," C2 says.

"His arrogance was to get him killed one day, he's challenging me… that man."

"Challenging you?"

"I killed Kyoshiro Tohdoh who was close with that man; he killed my brother to challenge me."

"Really? So what will we do now?"

"Well we won't have much happy times until he is gone; we're going to Area 11 before Cornelia does, to face him head on."

"Hm…" C2 holds her stuffed toy closely, "I suppose we'll be postponing the wedding again eh Lelouch?"

"I'll have let you know," He says.

(Area 11) (Shinjuku Ghetto)

"You killed Prince Clovis… Do you have any idea what the Britannians will do to find his killer?!" Kallen yells.

"That's what I'm counting on," The man in the shadows says.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kallen screams.

"Kallen!"

She straightens up, "Yes..?"

"I wouldn't do this if it weren't for the benefit of Japan and its people, we will take out the children one by one with their own weapon… Then force the Emperor to come and take us head on. We kill him then overthrow Britannia from under his feet."

"Are you sure..?"

"Of?"

"Can you do it… Can we defeat Britannia with you?!"

"Yes," He walks out of the shadows, "I am the son of the Genbu, The Prime Minister of Japan and the Student of the Great Kyoshiro Tohdoh…" He wore a black Japanese Kimono with a red dragon around it. "The Greatest Enemy of Britannia I am… Suzaku Kururugi."

_**Can one event change a person's life and alter it to the point that they would be unable to become the person fate chose them to be? Would it be better for the world if that person went from believing in one thing to another for the world or just for a certain people? Can innocence be taken in a moment because of the actions of others? Yes.**_

Next

Chapter 3: Legacy Part 2


End file.
